


Tony Stark没有暗恋Steve Rogers

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	1. Chapter 1

都是Bucky的错。

真的，Tony这一次没有胡说八道，真的真的都是Bucky的错！

“可是我不明白。”Bruce皱着眉试图理清Tony的思路，可是他失败了，“Bucky学会上网跟你暗恋Steve有什么关系吗？”

“我根本！就没有！该死地！暗恋Steve！”Tony已经坐不住了，他烦躁地在走来走去，看起来下一秒就会变成一个红色的大块头，“这都是他妈的谣言！但是Bucky显然当真了！而且还跟所有人说了！该死的，所！有！人！”

“事实上他并没有……”

“是啊！他没有说。但是他见人就问‘嘿，Tony暗恋Steve那件事是真的吗？’这和散布谣言有什么区别吗！”

“他只是在关心你们，我相信如果你在网上看到Bucky暗恋Steve的帖子，你也会有同样的反应。”

“我现在倒是希望有谁看到了这样的消息然后赶紧散布谣言去……”Tony捏了捏眉心。

“其实我觉得是你反应过度了。”Bruce道，“如果你真的没有暗恋Steve，时间一长谣言就会不攻自破。”

Tony还是一脸烦躁，但也没有继续嚷嚷。

“好吧。”他一脸不愿意道，“也只能这样了。该死的，你跟Bucky说说让他别再继续说这件事了。”

“说起这个，Bucky其实就只跟我们几个提起过这件事。”

“哈！？那为什么神盾那群人都知道了！还有九头蛇！妈的昨天红骷髅一脸同情和理解地看着我啊！他同情个屁理解个屁！我就算真的暗恋Steve也不会像他那样痴汉，天天不是要死就是要活的好吗！”

“神盾那边应该是Clint透露出去的，那次我去神盾开会正好看到Clint和Sharon在说你和Steve的事。至于九头蛇嘛……我就不清楚了，也许是通过安插在神盾里的间谍吧。”

“Clint Barton！”Tony咬牙切齿道，他猛地转身摔门离开，对着走廊大喊，“死肥鸟你今年的小甜饼都没了！还有你的箭头别想找我升级！”

实验室里的Bruce松了一口气，默默在心里对Clint说了句抱歉就投入到被打断的研究中。

“我是冤枉的！我什么都没说啊！”不知道从哪里冒出来的Clint简直要冤死了，“博士你不能为了让自己耳根清净就拿我的小甜饼和箭头开刀啊！”

“Bruce才不是那样的人！”Tony恶狠狠道。

“救命铁罐！真的不是我说的！是Scott！Scott他说的！”

“我不管到底是谁说的！总之要是有更多的人知道这个谣言我就杀了你们！”Tony看起来一点也没在开玩笑。

“杀了谁？”Steve的声音突然在Tony身后响起，他一脸疑惑且震惊地看着Tony，仿佛无法相信他自己刚刚听到的话。

但是Tony现在完全没有心情和Steve解释，托谣言的福，他甚至都不知道该怎么和Steve正常对话了！虽然说在这件事发生之前他们也没有过几次正常对话。

“我去工作间，晚饭不用等我了。”Tony摆摆手越过Steve往电梯间走，可他还没走几步Steve就拉住了他。

超级士兵总是高于常人的体温经过剧烈运动后简直上升到了一个几乎烫手的地步，Tony觉得被Steve掌心触碰到的地方都在生疼，周围的皮肤也都火辣辣地很不舒服。

他本能地想把手抽回来，可Steve似乎以为他想要逃跑而更加用力地拉住了他。

去他的超级血清！去他的超级士兵！

“你不能不吃晚饭。”Steve微皱着眉，他似乎总是微皱着眉，好像身边的人事物总是不能让他满意一样。

“少吃一顿死不了的。”Tony知道自己的语气绝对称不上友好，就算不看Steve那皱得更厉害的眉头他也知道，“我以为像你这种当过兵的人应该很清楚。”

“就是因为我很清楚少吃一顿会怎么样我才会这么说。”Steve微微抬起了下巴，Tony恨死他这个表情了，因为这显得他一脸高高在上的样子，而一想到这个男人原来还没有他高就让Tony更来气。

去他的超级血清！去他的超级士兵！

“那你到时候让Jarvis给我送饭吧。”Tony随意敷衍道。

“你如果一个人待在工作间你一定不会吃饭的。”Steve用无比肯定的语气道。

天啊他怎么这么烦人！Tony看着自己被Steve抓住的手，他觉得那块皮肤要烧起来了尽管它看上去再正常不过了。

“行！我到时会上来吃饭的！”Tony大喊道，“你能放手了吗？”

被Tony这么一吼，Steve下意识地就松开了手，紧接着脸颊红了起来似乎才意识到自己刚才一直抓着Tony。

“抱歉，我，你没事吧？”Steve看着Tony手臂上那几个微微发红的指印担心道。

Tony翻了个白眼当回答，快步走向了电梯间。

“别在意cap。”Clint拍了拍Steve的肩膀道，“他一直都这么混蛋，对谁都是。”

“不是的。”Steve摇摇头道，“Tony他只是不懂得怎么表达自己，或者说他不愿意表达自己。”

“Wow.”Clint默默地收回了手，“我突然开始怀疑Bucky消息的准确性了，难道是你在暗恋铁罐吗？”

“什么？”Steve的脸又红了，“不，当然不是，我对Tony就只是队友朋友的关心，没有别的意思。”

“Easy,cap.我就随口说说，我当然知道你没有暗恋他，你怎么可能暗恋他嘛！”Clint笑道。

Steve有些不好意思地笑了，道：“你也别这么说，Tony是个很好的人。还有，暗恋的事就别再说了，我已经跟Bucky谈过这件事，他答应我不再提了，你们以后也别说了，Tony他真的很不喜欢这个玩笑。”

“OK.OK.”Clint举手作投降状，“我听你的，不过我可管不住别人的嘴。”

“我会再和他们说的，但只要你不再提这件事，我相信麻烦就会小很多了。”Steve笑道。

Clint愣了一秒才反应过来Steve刚才是拐着弯在骂他。

“天啊队长你学坏了！”

此时，Tony已经在工作间忙碌着，只是他今天的工作效率大不如前，因为他没办法集中精神。

“该死的……”Tony小声地骂了一句扔下了手里的螺丝刀。一旁的Dummy似乎以为自己又惹Tony不开心而失落委屈地低下了头。

“不关你的事。”Tony拍拍Dummy安慰道，却无意中看到了手上的指印，现在它们的颜色更深了。

“FUCK……”Tony把那只手移出视线，原本已经感觉不到的灼烧感又出现了。

“Jarvis，把编号188的图纸调出来。”

“Yes,sir.”

眼前的屏幕被挪到了一边，随后几张大型图纸被投影在Tony面前。那是一套全新升级版潜行服，胸口处的银色五角星昭示着它主人的独一无二。

Tony大致扫了一下图纸，拿掉了一些不必要的零部件后开始对细节进行修改，例如口袋的位置和大小，他必须配合Steve的动作习惯来设计服装，这样才能最大限度地发挥他的能力。

“Sir,还有五分钟晚餐就要开始了，复仇者们已经陆续到达餐厅了。如果两分钟后你没有出现，Capitan直接下来找你的几率为97.68%，拿着盾牌出现的几率为40.66%，您的高强化玻璃门再一次被砸碎几率为5.48%……”

“存档，以及静音。”Tony挥挥手，全息投影就都消失了，他转身离开了工作间，灯光也陆续熄灭。

当电梯门打开时，Tony看到了等在门口的Steve。他的出现有些突然以至于Tony没能及时作出回应。

“还好你上来了。”Steve笑着让开让Tony出来，“如果刚才你不在电梯里的话我可能又要砸你的门了。”

“最好别，下次你可以先问问Jarvis有没有别的方法让你进去，在我不理你的时候。”Tony随口道。

“我还有别的方法能进车间？”Steve好奇道，但是Tony好像没听到他的话，于是他只能去问Jarvis，而在得到了肯定的回答后，Steve更加好奇到底是什么方法能让他在没有经过Tony的同意情况下，不用砸破玻璃门就能进入工作间。

“你可以运用您的最高权限，队长，这意味着你随时能进入……”

“MUTE！！！！”

Jarvis的声音戛然而止，Steve以及其他人都一脸惊讶地看着Tony。


	2. Chapter 2

“干嘛！我信任队长不行吗！”Tony大叫道。

“噢Tony……”Steve露出了标准的甜心笑容，“我真的……很受宠若惊，谢谢你的信任。”

显然Steve完全相信了Tony的话。

“呃不用客气，这是我应该做的。”Tony有些干巴巴道。

“哼，这叫没有暗恋。”Clint小声道。

“安静吃你的火鸡。”Natasha瞪了Clint一眼道。

“他都把最高权限给队长了！还不让我说了！”Clint压低了声音道。

“就是就是。”Scott附和道，“他们两个肯定有问题，你还记得上次我们在厨房里看到的吗？”

“记得！铁罐的拖鞋上居然印着卡通版的美国队长和他的盾！”

“还有这样的事？”Sam好奇地也凑过头来。

“那当然了，你们刚加入不久可能还不太清楚，而且现在不知道是不是因为人多了铁罐比以前收敛了。”Clint小声道，“他以前总穿着那双拖鞋在大厦里走来走去，可是现在就很少了。”

“这么说来他好像在刻意隐瞒些什么。”Sam摸摸下巴道。

“你们这群男生怎么就这么八卦呢。”Wanda无语道。

“嘿姑娘，我们毕竟不像你，想知道什么只要读一下意识就好了……”Clint说着说着突然张大了嘴，表情大概就是“雾草我怎么才想起来这个”的意思。

“想都别想。”Wanda一眼就看穿了Clint。

“可这就是验证谣言真实性的最佳方法啊！”Scott显然也和Clint想到一起去了。

“可是这不太好吧。”Sam皱眉道，虽然他也真的很想知道Tony到底有没有暗恋Steve。

“这真的不太好。”Bucky皱眉道，他不太清楚Wanda所谓的意识读取是怎么一回事，但那肯定跟脑子有关，而他相信没有人喜欢被别人动自己的脑子。

“嘿！你到底站在哪边的？这件事明明就是你挑起来的！”Clint不满道。

“我对此感到很抱歉。”Bucky说着露出了委屈脸。

“呃我也没有真的怪你的意思。”Clint不好意思道，不怪他，Bucky的委屈脸连Natasha都招架不住就更别说他了。

这时Steve和Tony一起走了过来，Wanda轻咳了一声提醒还在叽叽喳喳的Clint，饭桌很快就安静下来，Steve和Tony也陆续入座。

“Thor呢？”说到吃饭，最积极的永远是Thor和Clint，也多亏有他们两个，餐桌永远都静不过三秒。

“找弟弟去了。”Clint耸耸肩道，“刚走的。”他说着头朝Thor的位置动了动，有一只被咬了一口的鸡腿还躺在他的盘子上。

Tony扬扬眉表示知道了。

“对了Bucky。”Tony抬头看向了对面的Bucky，是他的错觉还是Bucky一下子就挺直了腰板？他有这么可怕吗！

“你说。”Bucky绷紧下巴道，仿佛在接受上级领导的教育。

“呃，我就是想问问你找人的进度怎么样了。”Tony摆摆手示意他放松一点。

“啊，你说Rumlow啊……”一提到Rumlow，Bucky就像个失去了最心爱的玩具的孩子，呃，Tony承认这个比喻怪怪的但也就差不多那样了。

“还没有消息。”Bucky失落地摇了摇头，扁着嘴都快哭出来了一样。

“啧，神盾那群光吃不做的蠢货。”Tony抓抓头发道，“你放心，我会让Jarvis帮忙找的，一有消息就通知你。”

“谢谢。”Bucky笑道。

“我也可以帮忙。”Steve提议道，“毕竟，嗯，Rumlow失踪跟我也有一点关系。”

“那好，如果Jarvis或者神盾那边有消息了我第一时间通知你们，你们先去探探虚实。”Tony说着优雅地把最后一小块牛扒放进嘴里，然后擦擦嘴巴就要离开餐桌。

“你的蔬菜汁。”Natasha突然道。

“什么？”Tony没反应过来。

“蔬菜汁！”Clint重复道，“你忘了我们的规矩了？队长做的晚餐都要全部吃干净，蔬菜汁也包含在其中！”

“可是……”Tony有些为难地看了一眼那杯绿悠悠的液体，“可是这是苦瓜汁。”

“那也要喝掉！”Scott跟着起哄。

Tony求助一般看向了Steve，后者只是腼腆地笑了笑，说：“这可是你自己定下的规矩，Tony。”

是的，在Steve刚醒来那段时间，他对这个世界很陌生，他被称作是过时之人，他很担心自己融入不了现代生活。那时Tony为了让Steve好过一点就定下了餐桌规矩，希望Steve知道他是被信任着和被需要着的。

“可是这是苦瓜汁！苦瓜汁！”Tony一脸受伤地看着Steve，“我真不敢相信你竟然给我做了苦瓜汁！”

“你最近有点上火。”Steve道，“你吃东西的时候还小心翼翼的，是有口腔溃疡对吧。”

“你怎么会知道……”Tony一脸不可置信，Steve什么时候还点了医生技能？

“苦瓜汁能降火。”Steve道。

“这根本就没有科学根据！”

“事实上，它有。”Bruce说着给了Vision一个眼神，Vision立刻报出了一大堆数据和报告分析来证实苦瓜汁的降火功效。

“行了行了！”Tony举手投降，“我喝！我喝还不行吗！”说着就一脸视死如归地拿起了杯子一口气干了。

“恶……Rogers你给我等着，下次我一定要在你的盾牌上加一个反应堆！一定！”Tony放下杯子离开了餐厅。

“原来给他做苦瓜汁就能获得一个反应堆啊……”Sam的眼里露出了向往，如果他的装备也能加上反应堆的话，想想就酷炫！

“别傻了。”Scott及时打破了Sam的幻想，“我们给他做苦瓜汁只会被轰成渣渣，只有队长才能得到反应堆。”

“Tony他只是开玩笑的。”Steve连忙解释道，以防队友们胡乱猜测。

“就是，你们也太天真了吧。”Wanda附和道，“你们干嘛这样看着我……”

“我突然觉得，你是不是知道些什么？”Clint摸着下巴道。

“同感。哪有女生不八卦的，呃，Natasha我没在说你。”Scott道。

“你肯定知道些什么。”Sam笃定道。

Steve看着他们笑着摇了摇头，收拾好自己的餐碟拿进了厨房。

“算了，告诉他们吧。”这时Natasha这样说，众人于是看向了她，又看向了Wanda。

“好吧。”Wanda妥协道，“其实谣言刚出来的时候我就读过了Tony意识。”

“我就知道！”众人兴奋地大叫。

“可是事实跟我们以为的都不一样。”Wanda皱着眉说，“他真的没有暗恋队长，他甚至都没有一丁点喜欢他，我是指那方面的。”Wanda话音刚落就看到了一脸空白地站在人群身后的Steve，“天啊队长……”


	3. Chapter 3

“我，我就是收拾一下桌子，嗯，你们继续。”Steve生硬地扯出一个笑容，简单粗暴地用桌布包住了所有餐碟然后走进了厨房。

紧接着厨房里面传来了一些餐碟破碎的声音和Steve懊恼的呻吟。

“我，就问一句。”Clint像是看到了鬼一样，“你有读过队长的意识吗？”

Wanda呆呆地摇了摇头。

“看来也许我们一直搞错了。”Clint吞了吞口水道。

“所以是Steve暗恋Tony？”Bucky总结道。

“所以是Steve暗恋Tony。”Clint点头道。

众人你看看我我看看你，默契地从餐厅溜到了客厅，然后占据了沙发和茶几，他们决定就此事开一个茶几会议。

“我靠！铁罐何德何能啊居然能让cap暗恋他！”Clint第一个忍不住道。

“Tony是个很棒的人。”Bruce不满地看了一眼Clint，“虽然他总是表现得很混蛋，但我们都清楚他是个好人，我不觉得他有哪里配不上Steve。”

“同意。”Natasha点头道。

“我也不是说他配不上。”Clint连忙解释道，“我只是觉得队长暗恋铁罐这件事不可思议罢了，毕竟，那可是美国队长啊！”

“我倒不觉得很难接受。”Bucky道，“Steve和Tony很互补，它们应该挺适合的。”

Sam也跟着点点头，道：“我觉得他们两个可以发展看看！”

“嘿嘿嘿，我们是不是搞错重点了？”Wanda拍拍手道，“现在的问题不是他们两个配不配，是他们两个有没有可能。别忘了Tony根本就不喜欢Steve。”

众人一下子陷入了沉默。Clint疑惑地歪了歪头，道：“可是……可是我总觉得铁罐是喜欢队长的啊……”

众人挑眉，各自陷入了回忆当中。确实，他们记忆中的Tony和Steve总是默契无比，虽然老是对吵但关系一直很好，而且在这个世界上能把Tony从工作间拖出来吃饭睡觉的除了Pepper就只剩Steve了，更别说Tony的那双美国队长拖鞋！

没错！拖鞋是重点中的重点！

“会不会是你读错了？”想来想去，众人只能得出这样一个结论。

“不可能。”Wanda道，“意识是不可能骗人，除非……”

“除非？”

“除非他自己没有意识到他喜欢Steve，或者他一直强行催眠否定自己对Steve的喜欢。”Wanda道，“只有这两种情况才有可能导致我读取错误，但一般来说是不可能的，因为这需要很强大的精神力才能做到……呃噢。”

“呃噢？”Clint先是不解，然后瞬间明白，“呃噢。强大的精神力，除了Tony还有谁呢。”

“自我催眠能力一等一的高手。”Bruce点头道。

“如果是这样就能解释得通了。”Natasha道，“不过从目前情况看来，Tony应该是没有意识到自己喜欢上Steve。”

“所以我们要帮忙撮合他们两个吗？”Scott一脸跃跃欲试。

“试试看吧！”Clint道，一旦成了，队长就欠他们一个人情了，想想就爽！

“试什么？”突然出现的Tony把众人都吓了一天，他疑惑地皱了皱眉，“队长呢？你们居然不带他玩？还是你们背着我们在密谋什么恶作剧？”

“当然没有！”Sam摆摆手道，却没想到这样看起来更加可疑了。

不过Tony也没有继续继续追问，他只是若有所思地打量了一些众人，心想着有什么事他回头再问Jarvis就好，却没料到自己会在五分钟后彻底忘记了这回事。

“你们待会要是看到Steve就让他到我工作间来试试新的制服。”Tony在茶几上拿起那个属于他的杯子。

“新的制服。”Clint道。

“有什么问题吗？”Tony疑惑地看着Clint。

“你最近已经给队长做了两套新的制服了。”Natasha帮忙解释道。

“一套舞台装，一套潜行装，有什么问题吗？”Tony闻了闻杯子里的咖啡，然后皱着鼻子把它拿开，“还是说你们也想要一套舞台装？”

“别，谢谢你的好意。”Clint连忙道。

“记得让他来找我啊。”Tony最后嘱咐了一句便离开。

待他走后，众人再次聚在一起。

“一个月两套制服！我们三个月才有一套！”Clint不满道，“博士甚至都没有过！”

“我跟你们不一样。”Bruce有些尴尬道，“而且我的制服我能自己解决，Tony还要负责你们的武器升级，他已经够忙了。”

“可在Steve的事情上他永远有空。”Sam道，“你们还记得前几天他把Steve叫去了训练室吗，原来是给他做了一个喷气靴，好让他能飞起来。”说着Sam还用手比了个飞翔的动作，“虽然最后Steve并没有要。”

“可我还是觉得不能就凭这些来断定Tony喜欢Steve。”Wanda道。

“看来我们需要一个机会来试探一下他们对彼此的想法。”Scott道。

“Steve那边我可以帮忙。”Bucky道。

“那Tony那边……”众人不约而同地看向了Bruce。

“为什么又是我！”Bruce简直就是一个大写的不愿意。

“我会帮忙的。”Natasha拍拍它安慰道，但Bruce还是挫败地低下了头。

会议结束后大家分散开来，Bucky回到厨房，并不意外地看到Steve还在收拾，可Bucky觉得它好像变得更乱了。

“……你还是别弄了。”听到Bucky声音的Steve回过头来，正好对上竹马的冷漠脸，他甚至觉得Bucky看他的眼神就像在看傻逼一样。

“Bucky……”Steve垮下肩膀，像只沮丧的大金毛。

“Jarvis麻烦你收拾一下厨房，Steve你跟我出来坐会吧。”

两人来到餐桌旁坐下，Steve握着自己的杯子一言不发，样子要多委屈有多委屈。

“你这是怎么了？”Bucky问。当年Steve第一次向Carter告白被拒绝时也没有现在沮丧。

“我……我不知道。”在竹马面前从来藏不住心事的Steve像是变回了那个十多岁的布鲁克林男孩。

“因为Tony？”Bucky试探性地问了一句。

Steve眼神闪躲着回答：“也许……我不知道。”

“你喜欢他吗？”

“什么……”Steve瞪大了眼睛，全身的肌肉在一瞬间绷紧，“我没有……我的意思是……”他有些慌乱道，“我对他就只是朋友之间的……”

“你说谎。”Bucky打断道，“我们也是好朋友，可你从来不管我什么时候吃饭什么时候睡觉。还是说你就没把我当朋友？”

“当然不是！”Steve连忙摆手道，“只是你跟Tony不一样，他总是日夜颠倒三餐不定时，这样对他身体不好。”

“可在参军之前我也是这样的。”Bucky毫不留情地戳穿道。

“那是……那是因为我没跟你住在一起我不知道。”

“哦，那我刚恢复记忆那段时间不也是吗？”Bucky继续道。

“这个……这个……”Steve支支吾吾地想着理由。

Bucky终于忍不住翻了个白眼。看吧！这就是为什么Steve即使变成了美国队长女人缘还是这么糟糕！谁会喜欢一个连承认自己心思都不敢的男人！

“别骗你自己了Steve。”Bucky笃定道，“你就是特别在意Tony。你喜欢他，傻大个。”

Steve眨眨眼睛，脸颊慢慢地红了起来。

“听着Steve，你和我都是死过一次的人了，我们错过了很多失去了很多，但既然上帝又给了我们一次重新开始的机会，你为什么还不牢牢抓住它呢。”

 

“即使上帝肯愿意给你第三次重头再来的机会，你遇到的人也不会是原来的那个了。所以，别等到失去的时候才后悔。”

Bucky的一番话让Steve慢慢冷静下来，他仔细思考了一番，然后点了点了头。

“我们一定会找到Rumlow的。”Steve安慰道。

“我当然知道。”Bucky笑道，“好了，谈心时间结束，Tony还在工作间等你去试新的制服，赶紧下去吧。”

Steve点点头，离开餐厅乘坐电梯来到了地下层。

Tony正在升级Clint的箭头，手边还放着红翼的设计图。

Steve不想打扰他，而且他也想试试看用最高权限，便让Jarvis偷偷地给他开了门。

吵闹的的摇滚乐完全遮盖了Steve的脚步声，所以Tony完全没有意识到有人进入了车间。

“Dummy，扳手。”Tony摊开手，这时一个铁制工具放在了他的手掌上，同时一个声音响起。

“是这个吗？”

Tony吓得猛地转身，Steve连忙后退一步才避免自己的鼻子遭殃。

“噢，你怎么……噢……你用了那个……”Tony有些语无伦次，这不是他的错，他真的被吓到了。

“抱歉，我没有恶意的。”Steve真诚道。

“没事，只是下次别突然在我耳边说话了，我心脏不好，你懂的。”Tony说着敲了敲自己的胸口，那个反应堆曾经的所在地。

“我很抱歉。”Steve更担心了，显然Tony刚才的一番话并没有起到任何安慰的作用。

“我开玩笑的，我好得很。”Tony连忙道，“不说这个了，你过来试试这衣服，这是草稿版，还有很多细节要修改，不过我想先听听你的想法。”

Steve接过衣服放在一边，然后直接脱掉了上衣。因为以前在军队里都是这样随时随地换衣服，Steve已经习惯了。

而Tony显然没料到这一幕，他有些尴尬地别过了脸但又因为好奇不断地用余光去瞄Steve。

天他的身材也太好了吧！穿着衣服的时候还不觉得，脱了原来这么有料！靠！胸肌居然直接连着腹肌，这得有多少块……2、4、6、8……他脱裤子了！

Tony快速看了一眼Steve的白色四角内裤就把脸别开了。上帝他怎么这么……是血清的关系吗，看起来好大！妈的我待会要问Jarvis尺寸！不对Jarvis好像没有……Coulson一定有！送他一套美国队长典藏邮票加一个等身抱枕他应该愿意告诉我吧……上帝我的耳朵怎么这么烫！冷静！我只是在做资料收集好设计出更贴身的制服罢了！妈的他到底脱完了没……啊，他都穿好了。

Tony不自然地咳了两声，一本正经地问：“怎么样，还行吗？”

“挺好的。”Steve像是没有注意到Tony的异样。

“那就好，我打算给你多弄几个口袋，你之前不是说没地方装手榴弹吗。”Tony一边说一边在Steve身上贴了几个口袋，“你觉得位置和大小怎么样？”

“位置挺好的……”Steve试着运动了一下摸了摸口袋，“这个好像大了。” 他说的是大腿旁的那个。

“那我改小一点。”Tony说着蹲了下来，“你站着别动，我做个标记……”Tony说着用铅笔在上面描了一下轮廓。

这时Clint出现了。

“铁罐！Bruce刚买了甜甜圈你要不要……啊！！！！你们两个在干嘛！！！！”

Clint的大叫吓得Tony差点把铅笔插进Steve的大腿，Steve显然也意识到这点，连忙后退一步护住自己的腿。

可这一幕在Clint看起来就像是Tony正想给Steve一个口活却不小心被他撞见，然后Steve害羞地躲开了。

“你还敢说你没有暗恋他！”Clint指着Tony大叫。

“死肥鸟你给我闭嘴！”Tony气得直跺脚，他真的很想一炮把Clint轰成渣渣！真的！

“你脸红了！天啊！你们两个居然都脸红了！”

“Clint，我们真的没有……”

“Steve不用跟他解释，让我把他直接轰出大气层吧。”说着Tony已经戴上了手套对准了Clint。

“你还要杀人灭口！”

“Tony别！”Steve连忙按住Tony。

“今天不揍他难解我心头之恨！”Tony咬牙切齿道。

“Tony不可以！”“放手！”“不行！”“我不敢相信你居然不站在我这边！”“我只是不想你做傻事。”“放手！”“不放！”“放手！不然我连你一起揍！”“不放！脱下你的手套Tony。”“最后一次！放手Steve！”“不放！你知道我可以徒手让你的装甲解体所以……”

“关键词‘装甲解体’声纹识别通过，生物对象Steve Rogers，执行命令装甲解体，执行结果成功。”突然插入的Jarvis话还没说完，Tony手上的手套就变成一个个零件掉在了地上。

Steve和Clint都不敢相信刚才他们听到了什么而Tony此刻只想找个洞钻进去。


	4. Chapter 4

“有什么好解释的，这就只是一个安全装置！”Tony气急败坏道。

“随时随地只要一句话就能脱掉你的盔甲，你管这个叫安全装置？我怎么听都是情趣爱好。”Clint道。

“那是因为这个装置还在调试阶段！现在只完成了声纹识别，情景设置还没做好。”Tony解释道。

“所以你是最近才开始做的！你还说你没有……”Steve瞪着Clint摇了摇头，硬生生地把Clint还没说完的话堵在嘴里。

“我没有什么？我没有暗恋Steve？我当然没有暗恋……呃……”Tony一边说一边转头，正好对上了Steve的脸，“呃……”他就好像突然不会说话了，“啧总之你知道我什么意思！”Tony别过脸不去看Steve。

“我还有一堆事要忙，你们两个赶紧走，别打扰我工作。”Tony背对他们摆摆手道。

“别熬夜通宵，记得早点休息。”Steve道，然后拉着Clint进了电梯。

工作间里的Tony看着桌上的制服，烦躁地抓了抓头发。

我没有暗恋Steve！真的没有！你们为什么就是不信啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！噢，我是不是不小心说出来了。

“Sir，需要我把这段语音转播给复仇者们吗？”

“我没心情开玩笑J！”Tony瞪着屏幕道，突然有点后悔为什么没给Jarvis做一个实体因为瞪着屏幕真的有点傻！

“我的错。”Jarvis回道。

Tony叹了口气把自己摔在椅子上，一脸生无可恋地看着天花板。

“你说这件事什么时候才能过去？”

“就像Dr.Banner说的，只要你没有暗恋队长，流言就会不攻自破。”

“可是我真的没有暗恋Steve啊……”Tony叹息道。

Jarvis沉默了。

“你是不是有话想说？”

“理论上来说我无法判断人类的情绪，毕竟感情不能完全量化所以我无法进行计算，可是根据我在网络上搜索关键词‘暗恋’得到的分析来看，我不能完全否定你暗恋队长的这个说法。”

“怎么说？”Tony好奇地问。

“根据网络上的分析，暗恋人对于被暗恋的对象总是特别在意，具体表现形式为给暗恋对象制作或赠送他需要和喜欢的东西甚至他暂时还用不上的东西，愿意为了暗恋对象改变一些生活陋习，愿意为了暗恋对象尝试接受自己不喜欢的东西，另外有的人还贵收集和暗恋对象有关的物品，会用尽一切方法例如争吵来吸引暗恋对象的注意力，更甚者还会对暗恋对象抱有性幻想。”

“而在我的记录中，对每位复仇者，你都做过一件或两件这样的事情，但唯独对队长你把以上所有事情都做过了，尤其是最后三件事你只对队长做过。”

Tony瞪大了眼睛，半天才憋出来一句脏话。

“我哪里对他有性幻想了！？”

“录音播放：‘J，你说Steve嗝身材怎么就这么好嗝，屁股也太翘了吧虽然没我的翘嗝，还有他的老二嗝！我总觉得他的裤子裆部总是凸起来一块嗝……J，你说跟Steve做会不会很……’”

“好了好了好了！”Tony红着一张脸大叫，“这个不算！这个是我喝醉以后乱说的！我自己都不记得了！”

“如果你坚持，那就把最后一条剔除，但剩下的你的确都做了。”Jarvis道。

Tony有些不安地在椅子里扭来扭去。

“你的意思是……我可能真的暗恋Steve但我自己不知道？”

“不排除这个可能，鉴于你十分擅长自我催眠。”Jarvis道。

“可是……”Tony似乎一时之间很难接受这件事，“可是我觉得不太可能。先不说我一直都是直的，而且我怎么会喜欢一个老古董？没有冒犯的意思但Steve他有的时候真的太老套了，我怀疑他到现在还坚持着婚前无性行为的观念，这对我来说可是灾难！”

“说到性行为，有一件事我不知道你有没有注意到。”

“说。”

“自从队长搬进了大厦，你的男女性行为次数比以前减少了82.55%，而且你再也没有留女伴在大厦过夜，同时你自慰的次数几乎翻了一倍。”

“呃……这个……这是为了照顾其他人，我不想让他们尴尬……”

Jarvis意味深长地哦了一声。

“再说我现在这么忙哪里有时间找乐子。”

“40%的时间用来升级盔甲，30%的时间用来升级其他人的装备，30%的时间用来给队长设计制服升级装备以及给他制作一大堆他不要的东西。嗯，确实很忙。”

“……”

“噢，顺带一提，你对收集美国队长周边的热情不亚于Agent Coulson，后者已经因为好几次在拍卖会上输给你而把你拉入了黑名单。”

“……”

“不过我想如果你愿意送他一套美国队长典藏版邮票、一个等身抱枕外加一个70周年特别珍藏版兵人模型的话，他应该愿意把队长的尺寸告诉你不过还是会继续把你拉黑。”

“你怎么知道……”Tony话还没说完就捂住了嘴。

“你刚才瞄了一眼队长的裆部后心率开始加快同时肾上腺素分泌急剧上升，同时还伴有不停偷瞄和面红耳赤的症状。这些除了最后面红耳赤都是你看到心爱之物时的表征，所以我大胆推测你要不就是想要队长的尺寸要不就是想要……”

“好了别说了。”Tony及时打断Jarvis，然后捂住了脸，傲慢地呻吟道，“我到底为什么要把你造得这么聪明……”

“很荣幸得到你的赞赏。”

Tony叹了一口气，道：“明天一早就把东西给Coulson送过去吧，我现在要去洗个冷水澡冷静一下。”

“需要我先帮你把房间里的美国队长玩偶收进柜子里吗？”

“那只是卡通玩偶！你把我当什么人了！”

“那你床上的抱枕呢？”

“MUTE！！！！！”


	5. Chapter 5

Coulson是一位相当敬业的员工，上班从不迟到早退，工作时间也会专时专用，像那些偷偷打小蜜蜂啊网购啊收包裹啊的行为他是绝对不会做的。

“Sir，有你的包裹。”

Coulson的动作顿了顿，摘下眼睛抬起头来。

“什么？”

“有你的包裹。”下属重复了一遍，这时有人抱着两个盒子以及一个长条形不明物体走了进来。

“你买的？都是什么？”一直坐在一旁啃苹果Clint眼睛一下就亮了，他扔掉果核接过包裹，简直迫不及待地要拆开来看个究竟。

“嘿。”Coulson用眼神警告了一下Clint然后起身去签字，看了一眼寄件人后他皱了皱眉，这个Stark又在搞什么。

待下属离开后Coulson顺手关上了门，回头就发现Clint已经把那个不明长条物的外包装撕开了，不过显然这东西被包得十分严实，里面少说还有三层牛皮纸。

“这到底是什么啊？”Clint好奇地按了按，好像是软的？

“我怎么知道。”Coulson说着拿起一旁的盒子拆开，看到里面的邮票后他有些意外的挑了挑眉，紧接着他像是想到了什么，有些慌张地回头想要阻止Clint……

“Cap！？”但显然已经来不及了。

不过Coulson毕竟反应快，他一把抢回抱枕藏在身后，一本正经道：“你不是说今天有个任务吗，快去工作吧。”

“那是今晚的事！”Clint并没有被糊弄过去，“那是队长的等身抱枕吧！你别摇头我都看到了！”

“这个不是我买的。”Coulson解释道，“是Stark送我的。”

“哈？”Clint愣了一下，“铁罐？”说着Clint发现地上掉了一个信封，好像是刚刚从包裹里滑出来的，他好奇地捡起来打开。

“还真是铁罐的字。”Clint说着摊开了信纸，“我要队长老二的尺寸！？”Clint一个激灵扔掉了那张纸，手在衣服上擦了又擦就好像刚刚碰到了什么脏东西一样。

他看看Coulson又看看地上的纸，嘴巴动了动却不知道该说什么。铁罐为什么想知道队长的尺寸？Phil又为什么会知道队长的尺寸？那个等身抱枕到底是几个意思！一面舞台装一面潜行装别以为我不知道里面还有日常装和裸体装！不对我为什么会知道里面是什么装啊！啊啊啊啊啊啊槽点太多无从吐起啊！

Clint又是跺脚又是抓脸的看起来就要爆炸一样，看得Coulson都忍不住关心一句：“你没事吧？”

“我看起来像是没事吗！”Clint说完就气冲冲离开了房间，他决定去给神盾新兵做个特训来缓解一下心情。

Coulson有些担心地看着Clint的背影，但还是随他去了。他把Tony送过来的东西收好，表情复杂地拿起了那封信，犹豫了三秒钟后，他还是给Tony发了条短信，没办法，拿人手软嘛。

此时的复仇者大厦，Tony打着哈欠出现在餐厅，鼻子一缩一缩地追寻着香味而去，直到他撞上一个硬硬的东西。

Tony嗷了一声退后两步，揉了揉自己的鼻子然后睁开了眼睛。

“Tony？”Steve有些吃惊地看着Tony，因为平时这位天才从来不和他们一起吃早餐。

“Steve？”Tony瞬间清醒紧接着后退了几步，“抱歉我刚刚没看路。”他僵硬地笑了笑。

“没事。”Steve笑道，“你洗脸了吗？早餐很快就能吃了，你去外面坐着等吧。”

“嗯，好。”Tony点点头，转身离开了厨房，却发现一桌人都在笑着看他，“有什么好笑的！”

“Sir，有一条来自Agent Coulson的信息。”Jarvis道。

“我待会再看。”Tony连忙道。

“Coulson？”Natasha玩味地挑了挑眉，“我怎么不知道你们两个私底下还有来往？”

“相信我，你不知道的事多了去了。”Tony道。

Natasha笑了笑，倒也没说什么。

“Tony？坐下吧。”Steve端着五六个碟子在Tony身边走过，然后逐一放下。

Tony好奇地看了一眼餐碟里的早餐，有些惊讶地发现每一个人的竟然都不一样。

“这全是你做的？”

“是啊。”Steve道，“早餐是每天的第一餐，所以一定要吃好。”他说着把最后一个餐盘放在Tony面前，“这是你的，坐下吃吧。”

“这么多花样，你得做多久啊……”

“也就半个小时左右？用不了多少时间。”

Tony挑挑眉，坐下看了看自己的那份早餐，一小份土豆沙拉，两份三文治，配上一杯牛奶和一杯咖啡。

Tony拿起牛奶喝了一口，然后皱着眉拿开了杯子。

“咳咳。”不知道是谁提醒了一下，Tony扫了一眼众人，认命地把牛奶和咖啡混在了一起。

今天Thor还没回来，Clint因为有工作一早就出了门，所以餐桌上难得安静了一回。

Tony左看看右看看，却发现自己还是更喜欢热闹的环境，于是开口道：“最近纽约还真是平静……”可他最后一个感叹词“啊”都还没说完，突然身边的玻璃就全炸了。

Natasha第一个反应过来踢翻桌子用来挡住子弹，Bucky则不知何时抓了一大把刀叉朝那些入侵者扔了过去，Bruce则是变成了Hulk跳出去直接干掉了一架飞机。

“我难得起来吃一次早餐！”Tony有些心疼地看着地上的三文治。

“穿上你的盔甲！”Steve拉起Tony就往楼梯间跑，Sam和 Scott在后面跟着，Wanda则为他们筑起了一道保护墙。

片刻后，全副武装的复仇者们聚集在餐厅。Steve和Scott赶上去支援Bucky和Natasha，阻止入侵者进入大厦，剩下的人则到了空中作战，摧毁那些天知道哪里来的飞机。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！早上好啊复仇者们！”

“Red Skull！”Steve怒吼道，“你又想干嘛！”

“我的大厦跟你有仇吗！三头两天就来砸一次！”Tony气得直接往全息投影轰了一炮。

“噢！Iron Man，可怜的暗恋之人，说实话我从来没想到你居然对自己的队友抱有如此肮脏得想法。”红骷髅耻笑道。

“你他妈才肮脏！”Tony说着又毁了一个全息投影，“别以为我不知道你脑子里那些龌龊的想法！Hulk！把那艘航空母舰给我打下来！”

“Hulk SMASH！！！”

“Hulk！把它弄到公园那边！别砸在市区里！”Steve及时提醒道。

“你看看你，恼羞成怒，行事冲动，一点都不如队长心思缜密。”

“关你屁事！”Tony，一连炸掉了好几个全息投影仪顺便解决了两个机器人，“Jarvis，黑进他的线路，我不想看到这张让人反胃的脸！”

“给我一分钟。”Jarvis回道。

“除了身上这套盔甲你一无是处，自大固执的性格让你注定遭人嫌弃。”

“噢是吗，可我明明就是万人迷。”

“像你这样自私自利的人完全配不上美国队长无私奉献的精神！”

“呃，话题就在刚才开始变得奇怪了。Jarvis？你还没好吗！”

“对方的线路采用了一种极其复杂的加密方式，破解还需要一点时间。”

“所以别再对队长痴心妄想了！”

“呃噢。”Tony愣了，所有的人都愣了，除了一个飞盾砸掉了全息投影器的Steve。

“别发愣！事情还没搞定呢！”Steve大叫一声削断了机器人的头。

众人立刻回神继续工作。

“所以这是情敌相见分外眼红吗？”Sam好奇道。

“我看是。”Wanda点头认同。

“嘿！你们两个有空聊天不如过来帮帮忙吧！”Scott在下面大叫。

“放弃吧Tony Stark！你跟队长是不可能的！”

“天啊你还有完没完了，我突然有点心疼九头蛇的士兵们了，因为他们的领袖不仅是个丑八怪还是个痴汉！”Tony猛翻白眼道，“Jarvis！？一分钟已经过去很久了！”

“系统遭到入侵……警告……系统错误……”

“喂喂喂现在可不是开玩笑的时候啊J！”

“重启失败……Jarvis系统下线中……”

“Jarvis？Jarvis！Shit！”Tony恶狠狠地骂了一句，开着斥力炮在空中转了一圈直接扫掉了五架飞机，“Hulk你在哪？航空母舰里面有人吗？”

“没有看到人！”

“啧，你在原地等我，我这就过来！”

“Tony等一下，可能是陷阱……Tony！”Steve看着远去的金红色身影气得简直想一个盾飞过去，“Sam！带我过去！”

“好嘞！”

剩下的人很快也就干掉了剩余的飞机和机器人，Natasha熟练地把那些九头蛇特工绑了起来，Scott则通知神盾的人过来收拾地方。

“要过去看看他们吗？”Wanda问。

“队长应该能搞定Tony的。”Scott倒是不担心。

“说，Rumlow在哪里！”这边Bucky正在忙着审问。

“Steve应该能搞定的。”Natasha道。然而她话音刚落，耳机里就传来了Steve焦急的声音。

“Avengers assemble！Tony他……不见了。”

Scott和Natasha默默闭上了嘴巴，看来今天真是一个打脸的好日子。


	6. Chapter 6

“Tony！醒一醒！是我！Steve！”Steve一边艰难地抵挡着Tony的攻击，一边试图唤醒他。

“哈Steve。”冷漠嘲笑的声音从里面面罩下方传来，这个从金红变成了黑红的钢铁侠，“整天穿得像个小丑一样的过时之人，困在过去和未来之间的迷失者，你难道真的认为你能融入这个时代吗？”

“Tony，清醒一点，我知道你能反抗这个的！”Steve一边用盾牌抵挡着Tony的攻击一边往前跑，紧接着他踩着一边的墙壁翻身来到Tony 的身后，用盾牌砸中他的后颈并把人压在了地面上。

“从我身上滚下来！”Tony话音刚落，盔甲就朝Steve的脸发射了两枚炮弹。

Steve成功挡下但还是被冲击波给轰了出去，Tony在这个时候冲了上来把Steve撞翻在地，盾牌飞了出去而Steve被Tony压在了地上。

“要不是红骷髅说留着你还有点用，我绝对会一炮毙了你。”

“OK！谁能告诉我这到底怎么回事！”Clint终于忍不住吐槽道，“我才离开了一个上午铁罐就成了九头蛇的人？我还以为红骷髅是队长的痴汉？”

“谁知道。”Natasha摇摇头道。

“他要开炮了！”Sam激动的语气引来了其他人不满的注视。

“你以为你在看电影呢，要不要给你一桶爆米花？”Wanda嫌弃道。

“话说回来我们干嘛不上去帮忙而是坐在这里围观？”Bruce才刚刚变回来，所以对目前的情况不太了解，“还有Bucky去哪了？”

“噢，要回答你的问题可得从头说起。”Scott道，“你最后和他们在一起是在哪里？”

在哪里？Bruce仔细回想了一下，思绪飘回了两小时前的公园草坪。

Tony急匆匆地赶到草坪，在外面围着航空母舰飞了一圈后就钻进了船舱里，Hulk因为好奇也跟了进去。Tony在驾驶舱里扫描了一番，很快就发现了不正常能量波动。

“红骷髅刚才应该是在船上只是被传送走了。”Tony说着升起了面罩开始集中监测能量峰值，“嗯哼抓到你了！”

“Iron Man，你能不能有一次不要这么冲动行事。”Steve皱着眉一脸严肃地走进了船舱。

“不能。”Tony立刻道，“你看这个，刚才红骷髅就是用它离开的，这是一个传送装置，只要启动它，我们就能知道他去了哪里，大概。”

“这怎么看都是一个陷阱，我们还是不要轻举妄动。”Steve满脸的不同意，“Scott已经通知神盾过来接手了，你要是想研究这个就把它带回大厦。”

“等回到大厦就迟了，我很快就能知道这个玩意是怎么操作的。”

“这太危险了！”Steve上前拉开了Tony，“你难道要只身前往九头蛇的基地吗，我们应该先制定一个潜入计划。”

“我有一个计划，那就是潜入！”Tony甩开了Steve。

“Tony！”Steve生气道。

“闭嘴等着，我很快就可以……呃噢。”突然一道不自然的亮光从机器的一个尖端发出，把离它最近的Tony和Hulk都笼罩住了。

“Tony！”Steve和Sam担心地冲过去想要抓住Tony，却被一股强大的力量给推开了。他们重重地摔在地上，而等他们爬起来的时候，光已经消失了，Tony和Hulk也不见了。

“嗷！”重重摔在地上的Tony惨叫了一声，眼前的屏幕闪过了雪花后慢慢地恢复了正常。他左右看了看，发现墙上有一个大大的九头蛇标志。

“啊哈！我总是这么天才，对吧Hulk？”Tony得意地回头，却只听得一声怒吼，紧接着他身边的一道墙就被砸了一个洞，警报声猛地炸响，而Hulk就这么一路冲了出去。

“我只记得我后来好像砸了很多东西，然后不知道在哪个角落倒下了，再然后，就是现在了。”Bruce耸耸肩膀道。

“我们是在你们走了之后大概十分钟后才到这里的，Scott帮忙启动了那个传送装置。”Natasha接道，“就在你们一开始到达的那个房间里，Steve发现了一个洗脑装置，他说他之前就有被那玩意动过脑子，是Tony来救了他。之后我们就兵分两路开始找Tony，我和Clint和Wanda一组，Bucky和Sam和Steve一组。”

“Bucky告诉我们他以前曾经在这个基地生活过，他说Tony很可能被送去了武器开发部，就带着我们一直往前走。”Sam道。

“不过最后还是我们先发现了Tony。”Wanda道。

“一接到消息我们就往这边赶，可中途路过某个地方的时候我们被九头蛇的特工队给拦住了。原来Rumlow没有失踪，他只是最近没有出来活动而已。Bucky替我们拦住了特工队，我们才顺利赶了过来。”Sam道。

“队长过来后第一件事就是让我们在一旁待着，说上次铁罐救了他这次轮到他来救铁罐。”Clint说着翻了个白眼，“所以我们就坐在旁边看看戏，打打那些不识好歹过来捣乱的小兵，一直等到博士你过来为止。”Clint耸耸肩膀道。

“Tony，醒醒！”Steve不知道什么时候翻了个身骑坐在Tony 的身上，用膝盖压住了Tony的手，并用盾牌砸破了Tony的面罩然后用手把它掀了开来，紧接着他又撕开了Tony的头部和盔甲和肩上的，拉着Tony的头发让他被迫伸长了脖子，“Clint！”

“收到！”Clint立刻抽出一支箭朝Tony的脖子射了过去。

Steve及时地躲开。

“啊！！！”电流刺激着Tony的神经，他整个人痛苦地在地上抽搐了起来。几秒过后，放电完毕，Tony在地上翻了一下身，痛苦地呻吟起来。

“Jesus……”Tony艰难地爬了起来，“拜托，下次在我想要做傻事的之前请务必阻止我。这他妈的也太痛了！Bucky那家伙以前天天就被人这么电吗？妈的红骷髅这个该死的BDSM爱好者。FUCK！FUCK！FUCK！”

“Languague，Tony.”Steve松了一口气，上前去把Tony拉了起来。

“OH！SHIT！”Tony在看到Steve的脸后忍不住骂道，“我打的？”

“不然呢？”Steve笑道。

“FUCK！”Tony怒道，结果一低头他差点直接吐血，“妈的谁把我的盔甲变成这个鬼样了！？”

“呃，你指的是涂装还是，破损……”Steve有些尴尬道。

“当然是涂装！妈的！还有破损！呃好吧破损不算，那是我自作自受……”

“严格来说这些都是你自作自受。”

“闭嘴Rogers！”Tony恼羞成怒地瞪了一眼Steve道，“好了现在红骷髅在哪里，我今天不狠狠地把他揍一顿我就不是Tony Stark！”

“他早就逃了。”Bucky从黑暗中现身，他看起来有些狼狈，毕竟一个人单挑一支特工队，饶是对人形兵器Winter Soldier来说也太过吃力了。

“那今天就先这样吧……等等，那是什么？”等Bucky走近了之后Steve才发现他好像拖着个什么玩意。

“啊，你说他啊。”Bucky往旁边挪了一步，露出了身后地上被他五花大绑的Rumlow，“他之前受了伤一直在修养，刚痊愈不久还没出任务，所以我们才一直没找到他。Rum，这是复仇者们，打个招呼吧。”

“呜呜（FUCK YOU）！”Rumlow恶狠狠地盯着众人。

“呃，我猜他说的肯定不是hello。”Scott道。

“我要带他回去。”Bucky道，“还有外面那一堆，你们待会出去就会看到了，那都是特工队的人。”

“你要把九头蛇最精锐的部队带回我们大厦！？”Tony瞪大了眼睛问。

“呃，那要不放在神盾？”Bucky眨眨眼睛道，“他们就是一群雇佣兵，谁给钱就跟谁干，而且有我在，Rum就不会跑，有Rum在，外面那群人就不会跑。”Bucky自信地笑道。

“呜！呜！呜呜！！（FUCK！FUCK！FUCK YOU！）”

“呃，我觉得他好像在骂你。”Scott道。

“没事，他总骂我。”Bucky倒是不以为意，“怎么样，可以吗Tony？”

“嗯，嘛，总之我们先回去再说吧，特工队的人留在神盾观察一段时间，如果OK的话就留下呗，Rumlow可以住在我们大厦但你得答应我好好看住他别让他乱来。”

“没问题。”Bucky笑道。

“行，那就这样吧，回家！”Tony拍拍手掌道。

闹了一整天，谁也没有心思做饭。Clint因为还有任务，所以从飞机上（在九头蛇基地偷来的）下来后就直接回了神盾，Natasha和Scott为了押送特工队的人所以也没回大厦，Bucky拖着Rumlow回房后就再也没出来过，剩下的人彼此你看看我我看看你，决定今晚还是各干各事，饿了就自个儿订外卖吧。

叩叩——

敲门声响起，Steve好奇地往门口看，只见Tony站在了外面，手里还拿着一个医药箱。

“我能进来吗？”

“当然。”Steve从床上起身，两人就在沙发上坐了下来。

刚才在基地里因为Steve还穿着制服，Tony就只能看到他脸上的伤，可如今Steve只穿着一件白色背心，身上的其他伤口也都显露了出来。虽然四倍愈合能力让很多小伤口都消失了，但严重的那几个看起来还是需要处理一下。

“不知道你房间里有没有药箱所以给你带了药。”Tony把药箱放在了桌子上，“我……嗯，我很抱歉Steve。”

“我知道。”Steve打开了药箱拿出酒精棉给伤口消毒。

Tony抿了抿嘴唇，一言不发地看着Steve给自己处理伤口。

“下次。”Steve抬起头来看Tony，“试着不要这么冲动好吗？我只是，不希望你做出什么会让你后悔的事。”

“嗯。”

“你饿吗？”Steve熟练地包扎好伤口并整理好药箱合上盖子，“冰箱里还有点吃的，我猜热一热应该正好够我们两个填饱肚子。”

“可是我还要……”Tony话说到一半就停了，“嗯，行，好，但我得先去洗个澡。”

Steve先是好奇地挑眉，然后笑道：“那我在餐厅等你。”

Tony点点头，拿着药箱回到了自己的房间。

“Jarvis？”

“Yes，sir？”

“嗯，Coulson和我说了什么？”

“轴向21正负1厘米，径向36正负2毫米，数据仅供参考，详情以实体为准。”

“Wow……”Tony眨眨眼睛道，“这个还真……不错。”

“需要我把数据加入到制服设计参考数据表中吗？”

“先等等，嗯，先等我拿到实体数据再说……”Tony喃喃道。

“那我等你的好消息。”Jarvis笑道。


	7. Chapter 7

晚餐的氛围比Tony想象中的要尴尬，他不停地偷瞄Steve，像是很想和他说点什么却又无从开口。

没办法，美国队长是一个吃饭从来不说话的安静家伙。Tony不得不承认Steve的餐桌礼仪好到让他太不习惯了。

“Tony。”然而谁都没想到最后打破沉默的竟然会是Steve本人。

“呃，是。”Tony没反应过来，只是本能地回了一句。

“其实我应该一早就跟你道歉，我，嗯，我很抱歉。”Steve诚恳地看着Tony，态度认真得让Tony有些摸不着头脑。

“你在说什么？”Tony一头雾水道。

“关于那个的谣言。”Steve的眼角垂了下来，这让他看起来有几分可怜，“我很抱歉，我没能及时阻止他们，结果给你造成了这么大的困扰。”

“噢！这个！”Tony恍然大悟，“没关系的，我知道这只是开玩笑。呃，最重要的是你千万别放在心上。”

Steve的表情因为Tony的这番话看起来更加可怜了，他似乎想要说些什么，可只是点了点头，勉强笑了一下。

“我给你造成困扰了对吧。”Tony的脸一下子就垮了，“好吧我也知道我这段时间里表现得有多混蛋，但你不能怪我Steve，我也是受害者。”

受害者。Steve咀嚼着这个词，一阵苦涩在心里漫开。

“我知道的Tony，我不怪你，你也没有给我带来多大的困扰，毕竟我们一直都是，这么的……”Steve做了一个“你懂的”表情，“说实话我一直不敢想象我们居然能这样安静地坐下来单独吃饭。”

“现在你让我听起来像是个十足十的混蛋了。”Tony故意皱起了眉头道，但在看到Steve慌张地想要解释的表情后又笑了，“开玩笑的，我就是一个混蛋，我之前对你的确有点太针锋相对了。”

“你不是一个混蛋。”Steve皱着鼻子道，他不喜欢Tony这样说自己。

Tony耸耸肩一脸不以为然。但Steve显然很不喜欢Tony这种无所谓的样子，他是个好人，他自己应该知道这一点。可就在Steve准备和Tony好好地就“你是一个好人的一百个理由”谈一谈时，Tony开口堵住了他：“最后一份pizza，你还要吗？”

“不。”Steve艰难地把自己想说的话吞回肚子里，“你吃吧。”

“谢啦。”Tony用pizza把最后一点意大利面卷起来，大口大口地咬了起来。

Steve有些挫败地叹了口气，拿起一旁的果汁一口干掉。

叮——

这时电梯门被打开了，Clint揉着不停打鼓的肚子走进了厨房。

“啊啊啊啊！为什么冰箱全空了！！！！我的蓝莓芝士蛋糕呢！！！！！”

餐桌旁的两人看着已经被他们瓜分得七七八八的蛋糕，有些尴尬地对视了一眼。

“我，我并不知道。”Steve涨红了一张脸道。

“淡定。”Tony严肃道，“我们得想个办法解决问题，不如你一半我一半我们赶紧消灭罪证如何？”

Steve愣了愣， 也不知道自己怎么就答应了。

“我的蛋糕……”Clint把整个厨房都翻了一遍可还是没能找到，他托着疲累又饥饿的身子走到了餐厅，“靠！你们两个怎么在这！”

“我们在吃晚餐。”Steve微笑道，“你要过来吃点东西吗？”

“不了。”Clint扫了一眼桌子，并没有看到他心心念念的蛋糕，“不了。”他生无可恋地转身上楼。

“晚安。”Tony憋笑道，Steve不同意地瞪了他一眼。

“铁罐，我明天要加订一箱小甜饼。”在电梯门关上之前Clint这样说。

“没问题，你想买多少都可以。”Tony非常大方道。

“爱你铁罐！！！”

“呃，这就算了。”Tony嫌弃地摆了摆手。

“这是一顿很愉快的晚餐。”Steve笑道，他已经吃得差不多了。

“同感。”Tony舒服地瘫在椅子上伸了个懒腰，身子往后压下让椅子翘了起来，像是坐在摇椅一样前后晃动着身子。

Steve起身收拾桌子，Tony则拿出了手机开始浏览网页，他前几天问Jarvis要来了Bucky之前浏览的那个论坛，因为他真的很想看看到底网上那些人到底都是怎么看待他暗恋Steve这件事的。

然而不论是逐页逐页翻还是逐个逐个关键词搜索，Tony就是找不到那个帖子。难道被删了？他皱着眉摇了摇头，手指无意地刷新了一下，突然看到一个红字加粗的标题冲上了首页。

这个他好像刚刚有看到，是说什么的来着……

“嗷！”

一阵巨响吓得Steve从厨房里跑了出来，他看着从椅子上摔到了地上的Tony惊讶地张大了嘴。

“你没事吧？”

“没事！”Tony举起了手阻止了Steve想要过来扶起他的动作，“我，嗯，那个我先回去休息了今天有点累，嗯，就这样，晚安。”

Tony拿起了手机急匆匆地跑上了楼，他甚至都没有坐电梯，这让Steve觉得非常非常的奇怪。

“Jarvis？Tony他这是怎么了？”

“Sir大概是……”Jarvis像是在努力寻找着一个合适的形容词，“过分激动了。”

“哈？”Steve一头雾水，过分激动？他在手机上看到什么了吗？

“应该没什么大碍的，队长您不用担心。”Jarvis安抚道。

“嗯，那好吧。”Steve眨眨眼睛，还是想不明白，这个世界还有什么能让这个无所不知的人惊讶和过分激动的吗？

而另一边，跑回了房间的Tony一进门就上了锁，然后小心翼翼地拿出手机看了一眼那个标题。

劲爆！原来是美国队长在暗恋钢铁侠！

Tony吞了吞口水，点开了那个帖子，发帖人的ID叫小甜饼爱我一万年。

“J，你还记得之前Bucky看的那个帖子的楼主是谁吗？”

“小甜饼爱我一万年。”

Tony嘴角抽搐地捏了捏手机。“把肥啾这个月的小甜饼都换成芥末饼吧。”

“Yes，sir.”

Tony哼了一声倒在床上，却还是兴致勃勃地翻起了这个帖子，结果一看就是一个晚上。第二天，他顶着一个浅浅的黑眼圈打着哈欠走进了厨房，结果又像昨天一样撞在了Steve的背上。

“早啊Tony。”Steve微笑道。

Tony又打了一个哈欠，两只圆溜溜的眼睛盯着Steve看了足足半分钟。

“呃，Tony？”Steve疑惑地摸了摸脸，“我脸上沾到什么了吗？”

Tony皱着眉摇了摇头，又打了个哈欠转身离开，嘴里喃喃自语道：“哪里有脸红啊……”

四倍听力没让Steve错过这句话，他眨了眨眼睛，更加迷糊了。

“噗……啊！谁把我的小甜饼换成芥末饼了！水！给我水！噗！水！！！！”


	8. Chapter 8

在Rumlow搬进来大厦后，众人八卦的对象似乎逐渐从Steve和Tony转到了Bucky和Rumlow身上。

Tony甚至发现那张热门帖子都没怎么更新了！

他不是很开心，因为他觉得Clint的分析挺有道理的，看着看着连Tony自己都觉得Steve其实是在暗恋他。

而且最重要的是，Clint最后一次更新时说到Steve似乎准备正式追求他了！还提到他准备了一个计划！

Tony胃口都被吊足了然而这个帖子就这么停在这里了。他饥渴难耐不对是焦躁不安地捧着手机等了一天一天又一天！可是除了无数网民的投诉抗议外，他什么也没刷出来。

“我要把肥啾的牙膏换成芥末！！！！”Tony怒摔手机。

“根据我的计算，这个恶作剧的成功率为-100%。”Jarvis善意提醒道。

“为什么会是负数？”Tony的注意力被一秒转移。

“芥末的味道太刺激了，Barton先生一闻就知道了，同时他还会联系芥末饼的事件，经过连幼稚园小孩都能完成的推理后，他会知道你就是捉弄他的人然后一定会报复。”

“……好吧，那算了。”Tony扁扁嘴把自己摔进椅子里，手指还在不甘心地刷新着页面，最后他实在是没有了耐心，关了屏幕就把手机扔在了一边。

“工作工作工作！”Tony拍拍手掌站起来，“Jarvis你说我给肥啾做一个爆破箭头好不好，就是那种在发射的瞬间会爆出来蜘蛛丝然后把肥鸟捆起来的那种。”

“我相信Peter Parker先生会就此控诉你侵犯版权的。”

“好吧，那就不要蜘蛛丝，粘液怎么样？”

“您要不直接做一个芥末箭？”

“啊哈这个好！”Tony说着竟然真的就动手了。

Jarvis看着这一切，突然有点可惜自己没有实体，不然他就能表演一个华丽丽的翻白眼表情。

今天的Sir依旧很幼稚呢。

但是最终芥末箭并没有研发成功，因为在Tony思考着怎么准确地让这些芥末爆开后都甩在Clint脸上的时候，Steve来找他了。

“该吃午饭了吗？”Tony擦了擦手上的机油走出了工作间，“正好我快饿死了。”

“事实上是该吃晚餐了。”Steve笑道，他看起来并没有因为Tony又不按时吃饭而生气。

“什么！？已经晚上了吗！？我居然为了肥啾的芥末箭浪费了一天的时间！？”Tony不可思议道。

“芥末箭？”Steve的表情看起来很惊讶，“这是什么？”

“这只sir的一个恶作剧，队长请不要较真。”Jarvis道。

“Shut up！” Tony大叫道。

“所以那些芥末饼也是你换的。”Steve笑道，Tony瞪大了眼睛像是看到鬼一样，因为Steve没有责备他而是笑了，看起来就好像他也认同这个恶作剧一样！

“Tony？”Steve被突然贴在他手上的手吓了一跳，但并没有躲开。

“不对啊，你没发烧啊……”Tony不解道。

Steve眨眨眼睛，瞬间明白过来。他把Tony的手拿下，解释道：“队友之间开一点小玩笑没什么的，我觉得这能增进我们之间的感情，再说了Clint之前也对我做了恶作剧，还好我最后发现了并在事情闹大之前及时阻止了。”

“什么恶作剧？”Tony好奇道。

“他在网上散布了一些关于我的谣言，我突然能理解你前一阵子的心情了，被身边的人这样讨论的确不太舒服。好在这件事还没在我们大厦里传起来，但神盾那边就比较……”Steve苦恼地摇了摇头，并没有注意到Tony一脸愕然的表情。

“好了不说这个了，跟我上去吃饭吧，大家都在等我们呢。”Steve拍拍Tony的肩转身往电梯间走去，Tony愣了两秒才跟上。

接下来的一睁眼，Tony都表现得神不守舍的。他不仅不小心吃掉了Natasha的水果沙拉，还把自己的苦瓜汁倒进了Clint的苹果汁里。

他甚至差点把叉子插在Bruce的手里，多亏了Bucky的金属臂才避免了Hulk出来把餐厅给砸了，Hail Hydra！

“什么？”一瞬间所有人都盯住了Tony，一脸见鬼了的表情。Tony这才发现他刚刚把那句话说出来了。

“呃，我就吐个槽。”Tony干巴巴道。

“你没事吧？”Steve担心道，他就坐在Tony旁边，所以对方所有的奇怪行为他都看得一清二楚，虽然他觉得苦瓜汁是Tony故意倒在Clint的苹果汁里的。

“嗯，我很好，我，没什么胃口，我不吃了。”Tony放下了刀叉起身离开，并没有注意到Steve担心且有点失落的表情。

餐厅陷入了沉默，一直到Tony进入电梯并且关上门后，才有人问道：“他怎么了？”

“对啊，他怎么了？今晚Steve还特意做了他最爱吃的菜，结果他竟然说没胃口？”Sam话音刚落就被一旁的Wanda狠狠地撞了一下腰，他憋了半天才没丢脸地叫出声来。

“Steve？你还好吗？”Bucky关心道。

“我，嗯，我没事。”Steve回过神来看着自己的碟子，“这其实都在计划中，可我，大概没想到Tony反应会这么大。”

“什么计划？”唯一一个吃瓜群众Rumlow好奇道。

“我在追求Tony。”Steve腼腆地笑了笑。

原来Steve在九头蛇基地里看到被洗脑的Tony时就已经坚定了自己的心意。他在回程的飞机上首先和Clint说了自己的想法，并且让他在网上发帖子八卦。Steve甚至用了最高权限让Jarvis确保Tony看到那张帖子。

之后他还跟其他人把自己的计划说了一边，Rumlow当时因为屁股痛在房间里修养所以并没有参与其中。

“所以那个八卦贴是真的。”Rumlow道，“那之前那个呢，也是真的？”

众人一愣，他们好像突然知道九头蛇的八卦消息都是从哪里来的了。

Rumlow被众人意味深长的眼神弄得浑身不舒服，猛地一拍桌子怒道：“我他妈几个月来天天躺床上除了看手机还能干嘛！说起来这都是拜你所赐！”他说着瞪了Steve一眼。

“咳咳。”Clint轻咳了一下缓和了一下尴尬的气氛，“之前说铁罐暗恋队长都是我的猜测，没办法确定是不是真的，不过我觉得是真的的可能性还是挺大的。”

“有意思。”Rumlow点点头道，“可你不是要追他吗，怎么反而把人给弄走了？”

“这你就不知道了吧。”Clint得意道，“铁罐这人别扭傲娇难搞得要命，不能正面肛只能旁敲侧击，打一棍子给颗枣懂不。”

“不懂。”Rumlow直截了当道，“你们做事都这么婆婆妈妈的吗，男人之间没有什么是干一架或者干一炮不能解决的，如果有那就来俩。”

Steve被Rumlow的话弄得红了一张脸，正要解释却被Bucky抢先了。

“Rum，他们两个跟我们两个情况不一样。”Bucky摇摇头道。

“噢！所以你们两个就是干一炮解决问题的？”Sam好奇道。

“嘿！还有小孩子在呢！”Scott皱眉道。

“没关系不用管我。”Wanda倒是无所谓。

“不。我们是先干一架再干一炮。”Rumlow淡定喝水。

“不，是很多炮。”Bucky一本正经道，Rumlow则噗一声把水都喷在了对面的Sam的脸上。

“他的锅！”Rumlow指着Bucky道。

Sam淡定地擦水，道：“待会去健身房练练？上次都没打过瘾。”

“好呀。”Rumlow嘴角一咧笑道。

“嘿我们是不是跑题了！不是在说Steve和Tony的事吗？”Scott道。

“没事没事，我自有分寸的。”Steve说着起身，“我去给他送点吃的，今晚就麻烦你们收拾一下吧。”

“去吧，队长！”众人对着Steve比了个大拇指。

Steve感激地笑了笑，重获信心地拿着甜甜圈蓝莓派还有咖啡去找Tony。

“……所以这都是假的Steve根本就没有暗恋我……”

“Sir，队长门外请求进入房间。”

“啊！？”Tony猛地直起身来手忙脚乱地手里的玩偶塞进抽屉里，“你让他等一下，他为什么突然过来了，他来干什么，靠我房间里全是玩偶不能让他进来！”

“Sir，队长用了最高权限。”

“Tony？我给你送了点吃的。”Steve小心翼翼地推开门，这里是Tony的卧室，是他第一次踏足的未知领域。

房间里没有开灯，只有墙壁上方亮着微弱的蓝光。Steve小步走进房间，却发现自己踩到了什么柔软的东西，他低头一看，只见地上铺了柔软的毛毯。凭借着四倍视力，Steve发现毛毯上全是Q版美国队长和钢铁侠。

Steve脸红了红，心跳突然开始加快。Tony的卧室就像一个套间，Steve现在在一个类似玄关的地方。他穿过这条稍微窄小的通道，然后来到了一个小型客厅一样的空间，紧接着他看到了墙上美国队长壁画。

Steve吞了吞口水，转身看了看旁边的几扇门正犹豫着要走哪里的时候中间那扇门被打开了。

“Jarvis开灯！”Tony有些慌张道，因为他决定这个蓝色的光看起来太暧昧了。

房间一下子亮起来，Tony这才看到Steve手上的端着的东西。

“你晚餐没吃多少，我怕你会饿。”Steve友好地笑了笑。

“嗯，谢谢。”Tony示意Steve到那边的沙发上坐下，并且相当贴心地让他坐在一个背对着壁画的位子。

但显然，除了壁画，这房间里还有不少美国队长的元素，Steve环顾了一周后决定还是把目光集中在Tony身上比较好。

他有些期待地看着Tony，想听他介绍一下或者解释一下他房间的装饰，但Tony选择性无视了Steve，因为天知道他现在心脏都快从他嘴里蹦出来了！

两人沉默着，Steve看着Tony，Tony看着甜甜圈，甜甜圈对着咖啡杯，咖啡杯对着壁画，壁画看着Steve。

完全就是个死循环。

“容我打断一下你们的神交。”智能的Jarvis打破了沉默，“队长，你让我删除的那个关于你和13号特工的绯闻帖子已经删除完毕了。”

“好的，谢谢你Jarvis。”Steve微笑道。

“这是我应该做的的。”Jarvis道。

“等等，什么！？”Tony猛地惊醒，“你说的是谣言是这个？”

“对啊，不然呢？”Steve一头雾水道。

“我还以为……等等，你，只看到了这个谣言吗？没看到另一个？”

“另一个？哪一个？”Steve眨眨眼睛好奇道。

“我，那个……呃算了算了没什么，我就这么随口一提。”Tony有些慌张地摆摆手然后低头吃派。

几秒后他突然噗地笑了一声，然后又一脸严肃地装作什么都没发生过一样。

Steve疑惑地看着Tony，但也没有追问。

“你慢慢吃吧，我先回去了。”

“嗯好。”Tony点点头道。

Steve离开了Tony的房间，门关上的一瞬间，这两个人都露出了白痴一样的笑容。

所以说他其实是真的喜欢我吧！

两人不约而同地想道。


	9. Chapter 9

重获信心的美国队长决定继续坚持自己的追求计划。于是今天一早他就敲响了Tony的房门。

“Steve？”Tony显然还没睡醒，看到Steve的时候有些吓到了，“怎么了？”

“你今天有空吗。”Steve笑问。

Tony愣愣地看着他。他发现Steve头发还带着湿气，脸颊红红的，身上还有一股好闻的薄荷味，估计是刚洗完澡。

“Tony？”

“啊，嗯，有啊。”Tony愣愣道。

“你最近总是窝在大厦里，应该出去呼吸一点新鲜空气，所以我想和你出去走走。”Steve有些紧张道。

“嗯，可以啊。”Tony说着打了个哈欠。

“那你去洗个脸下来吃早餐吧。”

“嗯，好。”Tony说着又打了个哈欠，关上门走进房间。但走到一半的时候Tony突然停了下来。

“Jarvis？Steve刚刚跟我说什么了？”

“队长约你待会出去散散步。”

“我答应了吗？”

“你答应了。”

Tony呆了三秒，然后跑进了浴室。而就在他挤出沐浴露的一瞬间，Tony愣住了。

这个味道，怎么跟Steve身上的是一样的！？他明明记得给每个人的都是不同的味道的啊，怎么办他是洗还是不洗？如果洗，那万一被大家闻到他们身上味道一样的话他们肯定会以为我们搞到一起去了。可是不洗Steve会不会觉得他很邋遢？

思来想去纠结了整整一分钟的Tony最后决定用洗发水代替沐浴露。

“哟铁罐！”Clint永远是第一个和Tony打招呼的人，“一大早就起来洗澡？不像你啊。”

Clint话音刚落Tony才顿悟。是啊！他本来就没有早上洗澡的习惯啊！意识到自己犯了蠢的Tony把脸埋在手掌里，懊恼地呻吟了一声。

“Tony，你怎么了？”从厨房里出来的Steve好奇地问道，他把碟子放在Tony面前然后替他倒了一杯牛奶，“你洗澡了？”

“嗯，昨天晚上睡觉出了一身汗。”Tony睁眼说瞎话。

“你的沐浴露是牛奶味的？”

“不，这是洗发水。”Tony一愣，还没反应过来自己说了什么就听到了Clint的大笑。

“铁罐你居然用洗发水洗澡哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“干嘛！我的沐浴露正好用完了不行啊！”Tony叉起一只煎蛋就扔了过去，Clint反应迅速地一口咬住，一脸得意地吃得津津有味。

“先吃早餐吧，都要凉了。”Steve笑道。

Tony哼了一声拿起碟子里的田园汉堡一口咬下。

“Tony你有想去的地方吗？”Steve突然问。

众人下意识地看了两人一眼然后又迅速移开视线。

“嗯……去看看Peter吧，我给他做了新的制度。”Tony有些紧张道。

众人被吓得再次看了过来，然后又迅速移开视线。

“好，那待会我去你房间找你。”Steve松了一口气，虽然他本来的计划是和Tony去公园走走，不过去看看Peter也好。

“嗯。”Tony吃光了汉堡又舔了舔手指，拿起杯子把里面的牛奶喝了个精光，拍拍Steve的肩膀站起来，“那待会见。”

众人目送Tony走进了电梯，在电梯门关上的一瞬间他们都看向了Steve。

“你们什么时候约上的？”“进展神速啊！”“不愧是Steve！”“说，你们两个昨晚是不是在房间里做了什么！”

“就只是出去走走而已，你们别想太多了。”Steve有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“这不是约会。”

“这就是个约会！”Scott肯定道。

“上吧Steve，搞定那个笨蛋。”Natasha对Steve眨眨眼睛道。

“加油，兄弟。”Bucky对着Steve投去一个坚定的眼神。

另一边回到了房间的Tony正在翻箱倒柜地找衣服。

“J你觉得这件怎么样？还是这件？还是这件？”

“Sir，我觉得这三件都可以。队长只是邀请你出去散散步，你穿得休闲一点就可以了。”

“说得倒简单，你又不是那个跟他一起出去的人！”Tony说着把那三件衣服全都扔下然后拿起另外一件衣服。

五分钟后。

“Jarvis你觉得这双鞋会不会太花俏？这双呢？”

“……都很好看。”

“说了跟没说一样，你还是闭嘴吧。”

Jarvis想如果有实体他一定会对着Tony翻一个大大的白眼。

十分钟后。

“我为什么还是觉得怪怪的？我到底要不要戴帽子？可是不戴被认出来了Steve一定会觉得很困扰的。”

“Sir，队长已经快到门外了。”

“啥！？你怎么不早点说！我的帽子……”

“Tony？你好了吗？”

“好了！”Tony扯着嗓子大声道，扔下帽子留下一房狼藉跑去开门，“走吧！”

Steve看着Tony清爽的打扮惊讶地张了张嘴，然后情不自禁地伸手理了理Tony有些乱的头发。

Tony愣了一下，看着Steve眨了眨眼睛。

“好了，走吧。”Steve收回了手，笑着对Tony说。

Tony看着Steve微微涨红的脸，觉得自己的耳朵开始发烫。

“嗯，走吧。”

Peter今天有一个课外实践活动，就在复仇者大厦附近的一个公园里。Steve和Tony到达的时候他似乎正在休息，坐在长椅上和一个穿着连帽衫的人聊天。

“Peter！”Tony离远叫了一声，Peter回头看到他后朝他挥了挥手。

“你等会，我过去跟他们说两句。”Peter对连帽衫男人说了一句然后向Steve和Tony跑了过去。

“Mr.Stark，Capitan，你们怎么会过来？”Peter惊喜道。

“我和Tony出来散步，听说你在这里就过来看看。”Steve笑道，他好奇地看了一眼那个连帽衫男人，问，“那是你同学？”

“啊不，他是我的一个朋友。”Peter像是害羞地抓了抓头发，“他叫Wade。”

“男朋友？”Tony习惯性地开玩笑道，却没想到Peter突然慌张地摆了摆手。

“不不不，他就是我的，呃，朋友。虽然我们经常会见面不过呃，我们的关系还是比较复杂不是三言两语就可以说的清楚的。”

Steve和Tony愣愣地看着Peter在不知不觉中红了一张脸，然后Tony冷静道：“所以就是你的男朋友。”

Peter憋红了一张脸，半晌才道：“能不能别说出去？”

“啊哈！那当然！”Tony笑道，“对了，我给你带了新的制服，你要是现在不方便换就回家再看吧，如果不合身就联系我。”

“新的制服？”Peter的眼睛一下子就亮了，“哇哦这太棒了！谢谢你Mr.Stark！”

“不客气。”Tony笑着拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“不打扰你们约会啦，我们先走了。”

“嗯！再见Mr. Stark！再见Capitan！”

看完Peter后Steve和Tony在公园里闲逛了一会儿，经过一个雪糕摊位时Steve买了一个钢铁侠造型的冰棍。

“崇拜我可以直接说，不用害羞哈！”Tony笑道，然后掏钱买了美国队长造型的冰棍。

“我觉得这句话放在你身上会比较合适。”Steve挑了挑眉道。

Tony愣了一下才想起来Steve已经进过他房间了，顿时像一个被戳破了秘密的高中生一样大声道：“我才没有暗恋你！”

“是，你没有暗恋我。”Steve点头道，他的语气非常真诚可Tony就是觉得听着哪里不对劲。

“我真的没有！”Tony强调道，“美国队长是我的童年偶像！仅此而已！”

“原来我是你的童年偶像。”Steve微微惊讶道，“你竟然从来没跟我说过。”

你暗恋我不也没跟我说。Tony腹诽道。

“不过我很高兴能成为你的童年偶像。”Steve笑道，金色的头发在阳光下看起来就像在发光。Tony看得有点出神，连雪糕滴在了手上都没发现。

Steve贴心地拿出纸巾塞在Tony另一只手里，道：“雪糕融掉了。”

“啊！”Tony下意识地举起手舔了舔，然后吮吸了一下木棍最后把整个“美国队长”含进了嘴里。

“……”Steve觉得这个画面有点诡异，他看着自己手里的“钢铁侠”突然有点无从下手。

看来以后不能让他们生产这种造型雪糕了，这画面有点……过于凶残。

好在最后那冰棍已经化得看不出原来的样子了，Steve和Tony三两下解决了冰棍把木棍扔掉，然后在长椅上坐下来休息。

“哈……”Tony伸了一个懒腰舒服地靠在椅子上，“真不敢相信我居然和你逛了一天。”

“我也是。”Steve也活动了一下身子，“不过我觉得这个开始还不错吧？”

“开始，什么开始？”Tony疑惑道。

“约会的开始？”Steve小心翼翼地反问，婴儿蓝的眼睛期待地看着Tony。

“噢，这……”Tony没想到Steve会突然说这个，他有些不好意思地别过脸去摸了摸鼻子，喃喃自语：“所以那个帖子说的是真的……”

“什么帖子？”Steve问道，就在Tony慌张地想要糊弄过去的时候他继续道，“那个说美国队长暗恋钢铁侠的帖子？”

“……你知道！？”Tony瞪大了眼睛惊讶道。

“我当然知道。”Steve点点头道。

“那，你……为什么不……”Tony觉得自己已经开始语无伦次了。

“想知道的话你就得答应跟我约会。”Steve鼓起勇气道。

Tony张大了嘴，道：“什么时候开始美国队长也学会要挟人了？”

“这不叫要挟，这叫等价交换。不过如果你想知道我是跟谁学的，我很荣幸向你介绍我的老师，没有暗恋美国队长的钢铁侠。”

“你……”Tony支支吾吾了半天一句话都说不出来。天啊美国队长被带坏了！美国队长被钢铁侠带坏了！Tony很想吐槽，很想控诉但他不知道该向谁吐槽，找谁控诉。

“怎么样，考虑好了吗？”Steve看起来一副游刃有余的样子。

“约就约！反正不会少块肉！”Tony爽快道。他这个老师怎么能输给学生呢！

“不过你要知道在21世纪里面约会可不只是看个电影吃个饭就完了的，一般来说，不，是绝大多数约会都会包含性爱的！”Tony洋洋得意道，心想这下Steve肯定会认输。哈，想要挟我？你还早了七十……

“我知道。”Steve认真道，“如果你想要，我不介意……”

“打住！你知道你在说什么吗！”Tony一脸惊恐道。这个老古董还是他认识的那个老古董吗！该不会被调包了吧！

“我当然知道，我才97岁，又不是死人。”Steve皱了皱眉不太愉悦道。

“可是，这个，你，我……”Tony手忙脚乱地比划着，Steve认真地看着，却没看出个所以然来。

“所以到底答不答应？”Steve有点不耐烦地问。

Tony不可置信地看着Steve，三秒后他深呼吸了一口气，大声道：“约就约！谁怕谁！”

突然周围一片寂静紧接着响起了咔擦一声。

Steve皱着眉不爽地看向那个破坏气氛的家伙，只见一个人捧着相机跑走了。算了，人都走了就不计较了。

“好，那就一言为定。”Steve道，“从现在开始你不许用任何借口推掉我的邀约，不然我就让Jarvis封闭工作间，你知道我能做到的。”

“你才是，别到了重要关头就退缩不敢上了！”Tony不甘示弱道。

“不，我不会的，你放心吧。”Steve温柔地笑了，然而Tony却觉得自己好像挖了个坑把自己给埋了。


	10. Chapter 10

不对劲，Tony在踏入餐厅的一瞬间就觉得所有人看他的眼神很不对劲。

其中最不对劲的就是红着一张脸看起来很抱歉但事实上好像很开心的Steve。

“我……”Tony决定先发制人，可他话还没说完身后的电梯就叮一声打开了。

“Tony Stark！！！”Pepper把手里的报纸狠狠地拍在Tony脑袋上，“你给我好好解释一下这是怎么回事！”

Tony捂着被吓到的小心脏远离了Pepper几步，拿下报纸一看，不就一张照片……等等！标题是什么鬼！？

“道德沦丧！超级英雄竟当街约炮！”Clint拿着手里的报纸大声朗读。

“约就约！谁怕谁！”Scott播放了视频。

“九旬老人当众挑衅花花公子？钢铁侠恼羞成怒竟答应约炮？纽约日报为你细数超级英雄间那些不为人知的PY交易。”Sam憋笑读着另一份报纸的新闻内容。

“给，我，解，释！”Pepper气得都能吃下一个Tony了。

“不，这是个误会！纯粹就是个误会！”Tony大叫道，“我们没有在约炮！对吧Steve！”

“是的，我们真的没有在约炮。”Steve道。

“那你们在约什么！”Pepper瞪着Steve问。

“我们，呃……”Steve不确定地看了一下Tony，不知道自己能不能说，“我们在约会。”

“什么？”

“是真的Pepper！从昨天开始的！”Tony急道，“你就算不信我也该信Steve吧！”

“呃，我们可以作证他们两个昨天真的出去约会了。”Scott举起手道。

Pepper看了一眼Tony，看了一眼Steve，看了一眼其他复仇者，最后再看了一眼Tony。

“真的？”Pepper问。

“真的！”Tony连连点头。

“队长？”

“真的！”Steve郑重道。

Pepper皱着眉打量了一下两人，把Tony怀里的报纸抢了回来卷成纸筒拍了拍手掌，道：

“我去安排新闻发布会，你俩给我好好澄清一下这件事。”

“等会！”Tony连忙拉住Pepper，“不至于要开新闻发布会吧？”

“如果你是跟别人约炮那当然不用，可你现在是跟美国队长，全美国人的性幻想对象约炮！你觉得开个发布会澄清一下很过分吗！”

“正好还能借这个机会你俩公开一下关系给你挽救一点形象顺便拯救一下公司的股票。”

“等会，公开什么关系？”Tony一脸懵逼。

“你们不是在谈恋爱吗？”Pepper反问道。

“什么？当然不是！”Tony尖叫道，而一旁的Steve已经像个番茄一样熟透了。

“可你们在约会！”Pepper大叫道，“你们没在谈恋爱那约什么会！”

“不，你这个逻辑是错误的！一般都是先约会再成为情侣的！”Tony反驳道。

“什么时候开始你会来先约会后谈恋爱这一套了？”Pepper惊讶道。

“我……这，一时半会解释不清楚，Steve你跟她说。”

“是这样的，我们是先想看看我们能不能合得来。”Steve结巴道。

“那通过昨天一天的相处你觉得你们两个合得来吗？”Pepper问。

“合得来／合不来。”Steve和Tony同时道，他们对看了一眼，又说，“合不来／合得来。”再看一眼，继续，“合得来／合得来。”

“很好，所以你们已经有了结论不需要进一步观察了。”Pepper拍板道。

“不！不能这样！你都看到了我们刚刚一点默契都没有！”Tony着急道。

“我倒是觉得你们默契十足，不信你们问其他人。”Pepper耸耸肩道。

两人同时回头看着一桌子复仇者，他们一致地点了点头。

“不不不不，这事还是太仓促了，我们两个都还没确定对对方的感情呢。”Tony拉着Pepper拼命摇头道。

“这个简单。队长，你喜欢Tony吗？”Pepper走到Steve面前道，Tony觉得自己要心脏病发了。

“我……”Steve没想到Pepper竟然如此直接，他有些慌张地看了别处，又瞄了一眼Tony，但最后还是镇静下来看着Tony道，“我喜欢Tony。”

Tony愣了愣，下意识地拔腿就跑。Pepper伸手就要抓住他但还是慢了一步。于是众人只能眼睁睁看着Tony消失在楼梯口。

“……Wow.”过了许久，Clint眨眨眼睛道，“我就说铁罐暗恋队长吧，都少女成这样了。”

“队长你别理他，这家伙就是这样。”Pepper拍拍Steve的肩膀道，“给他一点时间消化一下就好。”

“嗯……”Steve理解道，但还是失落地低下了头。

“发布会的时间我会再通知你们的。”Pepper把报纸留给Steve，转身离开了大厦。

桌子旁的人你看看我我看看你，默契地端起自己的早餐离开了餐厅。

Steve很感激队友们的贴心，他走到桌子旁坐下，看着自己和Tony的早餐叹了口气。

良久。

“Jarvis？”

“有什么能帮到你吗，队长。”

“Tony他怎么样了？”

“Sir现在一个人在楼上的吧台发呆。”

Steve抿了抿嘴唇，走进厨房拿了个托盘把两人的早餐都端上楼去。

“Hey……”

听到声音的Tony抬头看了眼Steve，然后不自在地移开了视线。

“我给你拿了早餐。”Steve把托盘放下然后把Tony的早餐放在他面前，然后转身离开。

“你去哪里？”Tony下意识地问。

“我想你现在可能不太想看到我？”Steve回头道。

Tony不自在地动了动身子，Steve理解地笑了笑，转身离开。

“你坐下吧。”Tony最后还是叫住了Steve，“不然显得我多小气。”

Steve笑了，端着托盘回到Tony面前坐下。

两人安静地吃着早餐，为了不给Tony压力Steve甚至都没有抬眼去看他，反倒是Tony一直忍不住去瞄Steve。

“我……”两人同时开口道，Steve下意识地闭嘴让Tony继续说。

“我……”Tony看着Steve的眼睛，刚想到的话又都忘了。

Steve挑了挑眉，有些好奇地看着Tony。

Tony莫名紧张起来。该死，Steve的眼睛怎么这么好看！

“我真的没有暗恋你！”

迷之沉默。

“噗……哈哈抱歉……哈哈哈……”Steve很想停下来但他真的做不到。

Tony耳朵越来越烫，整张脸都被Steve笑红了。他真是要被自己给蠢死了。

“闭嘴！还笑！”Tony恼羞成怒。

Steve用力地掐了一下大腿才勉强止住笑。

“拜你们所赐，这句话都快他妈成了我的口头禅了。”Tony一边说一边用叉子狠狠地戳着碟子里的吐司。

“我代表所有人向你郑重道歉。”Steve微笑道。

Tony哼了一声，像是勉强接受了Steve的道歉。

Steve笑着把叉子从Tony的手中拿下来，然后把两人的餐盘收进托盘里。

Tony托着腮看着Steve的手，那骨节分明的手指粗壮有力，只要轻轻一捏就可以废掉一个对讲机，更别提他还能手撕木柴。但就是这样的一双手也能拿起易断的炭笔，细致地描绘着他所看所想的一切。

Tony抬头看着Steve认真收拾的样子。他其实不明白Steve是怎么能够永远这么认真，这么一丝不苟的。对于这个男人来说，他最大的缺点就是他的优点，他总是太认真了，以至于他对自己看到的一切都那么在意。可Steve只是被四倍强化过而已。他不是有四个脑袋四只手四条腿，他管不了所有的事。所以Tony知道，Steve有的时候会因为自己救不了更多的人而彻夜不能入睡。

也就是因为这样，Tony从来不认为Steve是个完美的人。完美是不存在的，因为总会有更好的。Steve吸引Tony的正是他总能变得更好，Steve从不让人对他失望。而在这一点上，Tony就算拍马都追不上。

这样好的人，到底是为什么会喜欢他这个麻烦制造者呢？

“你不是一个麻烦制造者。”

Tony吓了一跳，毫无准备就撞进了Steve湛蓝的眼睛里。

“你是一个创造者。”

“还有，别给我发好人卡，我不收。”Steve笑着补充道。

“美国队长的老派幽默哼？”Tony笑道，“不过我喜欢。”

“只是喜欢我的幽默？”

Tony耳朵红了红，拿起杯子咬了咬，模糊道：“其他的也还行啦。”


	11. Chapter 11

在早餐时和Steve谈过之后，Tony觉得事情变得没有那么尴尬了。

本来嘛，他就知道Steve暗恋他，人家现在不过直接明恋而已，没什么大不了的。

而且想想，如果能有Steve这样一个男朋友，也不错啊。

“我决定了！”Tony对着镜子里的自己说，“我要帮Steve追求我！”

Jarvis想了很久，还是决定关掉监控，因为他真的不是很想看到自己创造者的这个蠢样，那会让他怀疑机生的。

“Tony要约我去海边？”Steve惊讶地问，“你确定你没听错？”

“请允许我播放sir的原话录音。”Jarvis道。

片刻后，Steve听到了Tony的声音：“嘿J，你说我带Steve去海边玩怎么样，马里布的别墅修好之后都没有回去住过吧。好吧我决定了，就带Steve去马里布吧反正他肯定没去过。”

“……呃，你确定他不是在自言自语吗？”Steve怀疑道，毕竟一个小时之前Tony还因为听到他的告白而逃跑，现在就来约他出去玩？

“我肯定确定以及一定sir是想约你出去，顺带一提他已经到了你的房间门口了。”Jarvis话音刚落，Steve的房门就被敲响了。

“Steve你在里面吗？”

Steve赶紧过去开门。

“嘿，你，嗯，今天有空吗？”Tony微笑着问，希望自己看起来不要太过紧张或者心怀不轨？

“当然。”Steve笑着回答。

“那你有兴趣去海边转转吗？就你和我。”

“噢，这个。”即使Jarvis的话已经让Steve做好了心理准备，但听到Tony把约会的邀请亲口说出来还是让Steve难掩喜悦，“不能更好了。”

夏季已经进入了尾巴，但马里布的气温还是非常舒适。

Steve赤脚走在细软的沙滩上，被太阳晒得微微有些发烫的沙子暖烘烘的很是舒服。他挑了一个地方把遮阳伞撑起来，然后铺好毯子放下东西，正想让Tony过来喝点水就发现对方已经迫不及待地脱了上衣趴下来晒太阳了。

“嗯……！”Tony舒服地伸了个懒腰，“天啊我爱死这个了。”

Steve笑着给他递过去一瓶水，然后也脱了上衣走到外面去做准备运动，他打算下水游泳。

Tony翻过身来枕着自己的手臂欣赏着Steve拉伸自己的身体，完美的倒三角身材简直让Tony羡慕嫉妒恨，他扁着嘴摸了摸自己软软的小肚子，默默地抓起一旁的毯子盖上。

“你不下水吗？”Steve邀请道。

“不了。”Tony摇摇头，“待会吧。”

“好吧。”Steve点点头，转身走进海里，到了水面和他的腰身齐平时，他便一头钻进了海里。Tony好奇地坐了起来，然后惊讶地发现当Steve再次浮出水面时竟然小的就跟一个点似的。

“这可太不公平了。”Tony嘟囔道。

Steve很快就又回到水里，他摆着腿往深处游，借助阳光欣赏着浅滩的珊瑚和鱼群。这时一只海星被他惊动了，摆动着五只爪子一跳一跳地往远处游走。Steve好奇地伸出手碰了碰它，然后蹬了一下海底回到了海面上。

Steve长长地呼出一口气，正好看到Tony坐在海边目不转睛地看着他。Steve笑着把头发拨到脑后，正准备和Tony打个招呼，没想到后面突然扑来一个浪把他拍到了海里去。毫无准备的Steve被迫喝了一口海水，赶紧游回浅处站住脚，有些狼狈地咳了几声。

“噗……”Tony没忍住笑了出来，毕竟看到Steve吃瘪的机会可不多，他必须紧紧抓住这个机会好好嘲笑他一番。

听到Tony笑声的Steve好奇地抬起头，然后无奈地摊了摊手。

“过来。”Steve张开手道，“你总不能一直待在上面吧。”

Tony眯起眼睛看着沾在Steve发丝上的水滴滴落在他的脸上，然后滑到下巴滴在他的锁骨上，再慢慢地顺着肌肉曲线流过他的胸肌最后回到大海。

“Tony？”

“知道啦！”

Tony拿掉毯子站起来，一步步朝Steve走过去。

“哇，这水还真凉。”

“习惯了就好了。”Steve说着转身往深处走去，Tony连忙跟上。

“我猜你应该会游泳吧？”Steve笑问。

“嘿！我感觉到了冒犯！”Tony瞪着眼睛道，然后一头扎进水里。

Steve挑挑眉，也迅速跟上。

然而Tony的肺活量毕竟不如Steve，不过一分钟他就不得不冒头换气。

“这真不公平。”Tony气喘吁吁地瞪着一脸无辜的Steve。

“我看到你在天上飞的时候我也觉得不公平。”Steve笑道。

“我说过要给你设计一个喷气靴的，是你自己不要的。”Tony耸耸肩一脸爱莫能助道。

“我只是喔！”Steve的话被一个突如其来的大浪打断了，Tony被扑得一个不稳往后倒去，Steve连忙拉住他的手臂把他扯回来。

“唔……”Tony的鼻子撞上了Steve的胸，他扒拉着对方的手臂慢慢站起来，甩甩头睁开眼睛却发现自己被Steve抱在了怀里。

“噢……”Steve脸红了红，似乎想放开Tony又不愿意放开他。

Tony抬头看Steve，咬着下唇像是犹豫了两秒，然后终于忍不住拉下对方的头吻了上去。

Steve先是一愣，然后情不自禁地闭上眼睛热情地回应着他。

得到了回应的Tony大受鼓励，抱着Steve的脖子大胆地把舌头钻进他的嘴里，挑逗地舔着他的牙齿和上颚。

Steve被Tony的动作撩得气息有些混乱，然后按住了Tony的脑袋把他刚才对自己做的悉数奉还。Tony用鼻子哼了一声，主动地缠住了Steve的舌头拉扯吮吸，一下子响亮的水声几乎都要盖过耳边的浪声。

“……不得不承认。”两人分开时，Tony有些气息不稳道，“你的吻技比我想象中的要好。”

Steve像是害羞地红了红脸，回应道：“很开心得到你的赞赏。”

而这时，又一个浪拍了过来。

“Jesus！这是今天的第几次了！”Tony吐出了口中的海水，“看来今天海神不太满意你的表现啊Rogers，你一说话他就要用浪拍你。”

“这只是巧合。”Steve笑道，“不过现在涨潮了还是先上岸吧。”

Tony闻言回头一看，果然海水都快涨到他们刚刚晒太阳的地方了。

“嘿。”Tony突然道，“你觉得我们现在收拾东西回去洗个澡如何？”

Steve愣了一下，不知道是不是他看错了，他总觉得Tony好像脸红了。

“说话啊。”

“啊，嗯，好。”

于是两人飞速地上岸收拾东西，然后回到了Tony的别墅里。

“我去洗澡啦！”Tony的声音从浴室里传出来。

Steve嗯了一声表示知道了，继续在客厅收拾东西。

一分钟后，Tony从浴室里探出头来，道：“我指的是‘我们’。”

Steve顿时红了一张脸，支支吾吾地不知道该说什么。

“好吧我的错我不该在第二次约会就想着……”Tony有些失落地缩了回去，而Steve在此时放下了手中的东西朝浴室大步走了过去，“哇哦！唔……”

Steve咬着Tony的嘴唇一手搂着Tony的腰一手关上门把人带进了浴室。

温热的水冲掉了两人身上的沙子和盐粒，Tony咬着Steve的嘴唇离开了他，然后舔着他的下巴咬上了他的脖子。

Steve有些气息不稳地靠在了墙上，手指缠着Tony的头发，轻抚着他的头皮。

Tony轻轻地揉着Steve的胸肌然后分别吮吸了一下Steve的乳头，紧接着用舌头顺着他的肌肉线条从胸口舔到他的小腹，并且坏心地钻了钻他的肚脐。

Steve的呼吸开始变得粗重，他的视线完全无法从Tony艳红的舌头上移开。

Tony咬了咬Steve的肚脐然后用舌头舔乱了他的耻毛，一路往下最后张嘴含住了Steve。

“噢……Tony……”Steve抓着Tony头发的手一下子收紧，他的身体变得紧绷然后又慢慢地放松下来，情欲让他皮肤开始泛红，Tony好奇地抬眼看了一下，然后瞬间硬得发疼。

操操操！Tony一边在心里骂着脏话一边把Steve吞得更深，然后吮吸着将它吐出来，侧过头去照顾下面的两个囊袋。他捧着一边吮吸，手包住另外一边轻轻揉捏，他的鼻尖抵着Steve的根部磨蹭，前端流出的液体让他的鼻子和嘴巴变得一团糟。

“Tony……嗯！”Steve刚想说点什么Tony就又把他吞了进去，并且用上了他那条灵活的舌头，无微不至地照顾到了Steve任何一个敏感的地方。

Steve垂下眼看着Tony满脸潮红，嘴边全是Steve的液体，脸颊被他撑起了一个包，那双微微有些红肿的嘴唇也正积极地吞吐着他。

天啊，这简直……Steve发现眼前这幅景象比他想象过的任何一个画面都要来得刺激。

“Tony……”Steve气息不稳道，“我要……”Steve轻轻推了推Tony的头示意他自己要射了，然而Tony不顾Steve的阻拦反而把他吞得更深。

喉咙挤压带来的快感显然加快了Steve射精的速度，最后他还是没能忍住在Tony释放了出来。

Tony被呛了一下，他难免吞下了一点液体，轻咳地退了出来，然后把嘴里的液体吐在了手上。

“感觉还不错吧”Tony得意地站起来，他手中的液体已经被水冲走了大半，剩下的一点被他用舌头悉数卷进了嘴里。

Steve看着Tony这明显的挑逗动作，强硬地拉着他的手一个翻身把人压在了墙上，迫不及待地吻上了他的唇。Steve能尝到一点腥味和一点咸味，能听到Tony呼吸困难的呜咽声，能感受到对方的兴奋顶着他的小腹。

Tony的手游走在Steve的腰腹上，极尽挑逗地撩拨着他。Steve不满地咬了咬Tony的舌头，侧头舔湿了他的耳朵，然后把细碎的吻落在他的脖子上。Tony配合地伸长了脖子，大腿蹭着Steve射过之后依然半勃的分身。

Steve咬了咬Tony的脖子，毫不意外地听到对方吃痛地哼了一声，他看着那个暧昧的印记，没忍住又咬下了第二口。

“嗯，多用用你的舌头和嘴唇。”Tony有些不满地拍了拍Steve的脑袋道，

“像这样？”Steve说着包住了颈侧的一小块皮肤吮吸了起来，Tony舒服地抖了一下，手指用力地抓住了Steve的手臂，“你喜欢这个。”

“是，我喜欢。”Tony叹息道，抓着Steve的手引导着他抚摸自己的身体。

Steve舔吻着Tony的脖子，同时学着Tony刚才做的那样抚摸着他的后腰，指尖按在他的尾椎骨，上下滑动着。

“对，对，就这样……”Tony舒服道，然后在Steve用双手抓住他的屁股开始揉捏的时候尖叫了出来，“天啊……”

Steve低头咬住了Tony的肩膀，然后把人翻了过去用力地舔了舔他的后颈。

Tony咬着嘴唇颤抖地呻吟了一声，Steve的手还抓着他的屁股，而他的吻已经落在了他的背脊上，并顺着他的脊骨一路往下来到了他的腰窝。

Steve用舌尖舔弄着那个凹下去的地方，然后用牙齿咬住那一块皮肤用力地吮吸了一下。

“噢！……嗯……Steve……”Tony能感觉到Steve的舌头已经舔进了股沟，他的手捏着他的屁股往两边分开，然后舌尖刺进了那个洞口。

Tony发誓他没有想过Steve会愿意这样做，毕竟，天啊，这简直太，噢……

Steve耐心地舔弄着穴口附近的肌肉，偶尔还会用上一点牙齿，一直到那一圈肌肉慢慢地放松下来后他才把舌头伸进去舔了舔那些嫩肉。敏感的肠壁瞬间收缩吸住了Steve，他只能用力地舔开那些皱褶才能进入到更深处。

Tony张大了嘴深呼吸，手指艰难地抠着瓷砖的缝隙才没让自己往下倒。

老天他舔得太用力了，他怎么能，噢天啊天啊天啊，他舔得这么深，他怎么能舔得这么深……

Steve托着Tony的屁股，鼻尖蹭着他的股沟来回摩擦，温热的气息惹得Tony阵阵发抖。他灵活地动着舌头抚平Tony的皱褶，勾起舌尖逗弄那些发抖的嫩肉，偶尔他还会用咬住洞口的肌肉或吮吸或吹气，这时候Tony会发出带着哭腔的颤音，里面的肠肉也会兴奋地抽搐起来。

“你湿了。”Steve低声道，他撤下了嘴巴换上了手指，耐心地一点点撑开Tony的身体，寻找着更深处的敏感点。

Tony赶紧趁这个机会喘口气，却没想到Steve竟然一下子戳中了他的前列腺。Tony无声地尖叫了一下，然后浑身发软，幸亏Steve反应快一把捞住了他，不然他得跪在地面上。

“所以是这里了？”Steve站了起来，一只手搂着Tony的腰一只手在他体内变着角度按压着那处柔软，他咬着Tony的耳朵，舌头戳刺着他的耳洞模仿着手指的动作。

“Jesus，你……到底从哪里学来……这些的……”Tony突然觉得自己上当了，说好的纯情老处男呢！

“我是个好学的人，我看了，嗯，很多资料。”Steve亲了亲Tony的脸颊道，“我能把你刚才那些话当做是对我学习成果的认可吗？”

“嗯……还早着呢……”Tony说着扭了扭屁股，他开始感觉到不满足了，“你打算就这么用手指把我操射吗？”

“不，当然不。”Steve瞬间回答道，“我只是想做好准备，我不想让你受伤。”

“现在可不是你绅士的时候。”Tony已经开始焦急难耐了，“快，把你的超级老二给我操进来。”

“Tony……”Steve红了一张脸，最后再确认了一下Tony能够接纳他后就迫不及待地撤出了手指。

Tony咬着嘴唇感受着Steve撑开自己的尺寸和形状，感受着那惊人的热度和那些强壮的搏动，这时他迷迷糊糊地想起了Coulson给他的尺寸。哦天，Steve绝对比那个更大……

“别走神。”Steve不满地咬了咬Tony的后颈，然后在完全进入的时候舒服地叹了口气。

“不想让我走神你就得加把劲噢……嗯……对就这样……再来……快点……”

Steve把脸埋在Tony的发间，贪婪地呼吸着他的气味，下身快速有力地挺动着，每一次都撑开压平所有皱褶准确无误地顶上了Tony的前列腺。天鹅绒一般丝滑的肠壁又热又紧，饥渴的黏膜有节奏地挤压吮吸着Steve敏感的前端。每当他用力顶上那处柔软时，兴奋的嫩肉就会用力地绞紧了Steve，仿佛想把他榨干一样不肯松口。

“Tony……Tony……”Steve忘情地喊着Tony的名字，挺动的速度和力度都开始慢慢地加快。

“老天……你真的有根超棒的老二……”Tony从来没有尝过如此淋漓尽致的快感，他，虽然他承认Steve的动作太猛以至于他有一点疼，可是这反而让一切变得更加真实和刺激了。

“你喜欢吗，你喜欢对吧。”Steve把自己深深地埋在Tony的身体里，变换着角度顶弄着他的敏感点，“我能感觉到你在颤抖，你咬得这么紧，湿得这么厉害，你就像个女人在流水……”

“是的，我喜欢这个，我爱死这个了！”Tony喘着气叹息道，他开始忍不住动着腰去配合Steve的律动，“为什么我要等到现在才跟你做爱，老天我们应该在第一次见面的时候就做爱的！”

“噢是吗，我可还记得你当时说我只是个穿着戏服的没用小丑。”Steve低笑道，然后猛地抽出再尽根没入。

“噢，你不也说我脱了盔甲就一无是处吗！”Tony气息不稳道。

“嗯，如果我那时候知道你脱了盔甲之后是这么辣，我肯定不会这么说。”Steve咬着Tony的耳朵道，“你根本不知道，Tony，我想对你做这些事想了多久。”

“啊哈……啊……所以，你真的在暗恋我咯？”

“是的，我在暗恋你。”Steve大方承认道，“那你呢，你有在暗恋我吗？”

“噢，这个……是个好问题。”Tony喘息道，“这样吧，你要是把我操射了我就告诉你。”

Steve闻言挑眉。“这是一个挑战吗？”

“对，这是一个挑战。”

“那我赢定了。”Steve自信道，就在Tony想要反驳的时候Steve突然离开了他，紧接着他就被翻了过来并被抱了起来。

“等……噢！”Tony瞪大眼睛看着Steve，然而下一秒他就被对方操得连一个字都说不出来了。

Steve轻松地把Tony架在了自己的手臂上，一边吮吸着他的脖子一边自下而上地贯穿着他。这个体位能让Steve轻松地进入到深处并且完全掌控着节奏，Tony除了被动地承受以外根本什么都做不到。

“这……太犯规了……嗯……慢点……啊……Steve……啊……”

“我只是按照你的吩咐在干活而已。”Steve咬着Tony的嘴唇道，“而且很显然你爱死这个了。”

“天啊……嗯……啊啊……”粗壮的阴茎快速有力地抽插着，硕大的龟头一次又一次顶上了前列腺，强烈的快感就像电流一样窜过Tony的背脊，让他全身发麻。Tony觉得这简直太不可思议了，他的四肢明明已经软得跟没有骨头一样，但他的屁股却还是那么用力地吸着Steve，他甚至能够清晰在脑子里描绘出Steve的阴茎上的每一根凸起的血管的形状和走向。

“放松Tony，你吸得太紧了。”Steve吻着Tony的眼皮道。

“你以为……啊……我不想吗……老天，你把我撑满了……我根本不能……我没办法……噢天啊……”

Steve粗重的呼吸喷洒在Tony的皮肤上，火热的气息让Tony觉得自己都要被烫伤了。伴随着Steve越来越快的抽插，Tony觉得自己的小腹变得越发紧绷，他的阴茎甚至开始跳动着吐露前液了。

这可不科学，因为根本就没有人碰过它！

“慢点……慢……啊……”Tony抱着Steve的脖子大叫道，他觉得自己现在就是一座火山，随时都可能喷发。

“射出来Tony，为了我，射出来。”Steve粗喘道。

“天啊……我……啊……”Tony收紧了身体，无声地尖叫着到达了高潮。

剧烈的收缩的内壁抽搐着挤压着Steve的阴茎，他艰难地抽动着摩擦着极度敏感的黏膜，感受着Tony在他怀里失神地颤抖着。

“别……别动了……啊……”Tony的叫喊声已经带上了哭腔，他慌张地抓着Steve，下身一抽一抽地射出了精液。

Steve咬着牙忍住了射精的冲动，然后抱着Tony一步一步从淋浴间走到了浴缸。

“嗯……啊……混蛋……啊……”高潮过后极度敏感的身体根本经不起Steve这样有一下没一下的抽插，Tony咬着Steve的肩膀发泄着自己的不满。

“我做到了。”Steve有些得意地笑道，伸出舌头温柔地舔走了Tony眼角的泪珠。

Tony哼哼了两声没有理他。

“你可不能说话不算话。”Steve不满地顶了一下Tony，看他整个人抖了一下然后不甘地瞪大了那双蒙着水汽的眼睛。

“快说。”Steve用手握住了Tony的分身开始揉搓起来，还在不应期内的阴茎没办法立刻硬起来，酸胀的感觉让Tony不适地扭了扭身子，然而却不小心让Steve因此蹭到了他的前列腺，Tony腰一软整个人坐了下去，强烈的刺激让他瞬间失声，他再也不敢乱动了。

“你小心点。”Steve有些心疼地吻了吻Tony，但下身却一点也不安分地动了起。

“嗯……别……别动了……”Tony像是在哀求一般。

“那你得说实话，快说。”

“好啦我说……我说……嗯……我有在暗恋你行了吧！……别……真的别动了……啊……”突然加快的抽动让Tony大脑一瞬间空白，“停……啊……不要……”

但Steve就好像完全没听到Tony的叫喊一样，他把一手抓着Tony的皮肤一手掐着他的腰，将Tony托起来又按下去，一下比一下有力地操着他。

“那你喜欢我吗？”Steve低声问。

“不喜欢……啊……混蛋……慢点……嗯……”

“说实话，说实话我就放过你。”

“不……啊……轻点……慢……嗯唔……”

“Tony……”Steve诱惑道，“乖，听话，告诉我。”

“啊……唔……不要……”Tony摇着头咬着嘴唇死活就是不说。

Steve叹了一口气，突然按住了Tony的腰不让他乱动，然后摆着腰让阴茎绕着Tony的前列腺打转按压。Tony张大了嘴艰难地呼吸着，全身止不住地颤抖。突然Steve退了出去在浅处快速地抽动了几下然后又用力地插到了深处。

“啊……哈……嗯啊……”强烈的刺激让Tony眼眶一热，他猛地低头咬住了Steve的肩膀才止住了呻吟。

“嗯……唔……”Tony后知后觉地发现自己竟然被操哭，这让他瞬间感到羞耻又兴奋，“你……嗯……混蛋……我……啊……”

“我喜欢你Tony，很喜欢很喜欢。”Steve捧着Tony的脸道，“你喜欢我吗？”

“嗯……”Tony咬紧了嘴唇死死地瞪着眼前这个操哭他的混蛋。

“Tony？”

“喜欢啦！最爱你了行不行！所以你给我停下来混蛋……啊……妈的……嗯……”一股热流喷射在肠道里，Tony被烫的浑身一抖，然后整个人软了下去。

Steve吻了吻Tony的头发，温柔地退出来然后帮他清理干净。

十分钟后，趴在了床上舒服地哼唧着的Tony想，以后谁再跟他说Steve是个老好人他就一炮把那人轰了，这哪里是老好人，分明就是老流氓！

“睡了？”

Tony哼了一声没理Steve。

“抱歉，是我不好，不够温柔，我错了。”

“嗯……”Tony歪过头去看Steve，然后手脚并用地爬到他身上舒舒服服地趴在了他的胸口，“果然真人比抱枕舒服。”

“不生气了？”

“谁说的，你再说话打扰我睡午觉我就把你踹下去。”

Steve闷声一笑，收紧手臂圈住了Tony，然后拉起被子盖好。

“老冰棍……”

“嗯？”

“以后我叫你老流氓好不好……”

“不好。”

“哼。”

“Tony.”

“嗯？”

“我们这算是在一起了吗？”

“干嘛，吃完拍拍屁股就想走人了？”

“不，当然不。”

“那就闭嘴睡觉。”

“嗯。”过了一会，“Tony.”

“嗯……”

“我们结婚吧。”

“嗯……”

“……你这是答应了？”

“嗯……”

Steve低头一看，好像已经睡着了。

“……那我就当你答应咯。”

“嗯……”

Steve挑眉，用手指扫了扫Tony的睫毛，然后被对方一爪子拍掉。

“你能不能让我好好睡个午觉。”

“那我们回去就挑戒指吧。”

“你真是烦死了……”

“不许悔婚哦。”

“知道啦……”

“我爱你Tony.”

“闭嘴睡觉。”

完


End file.
